Alpha and the Chaos Army
by demigod456
Summary: Percy has been forgotten and abandoned by his so-called friends at Camp Half-blood. Chaos found him and made him the General of his army. Problem is, there's a new threat and the Hero of Olympus is needed at Earth again. What will happen when Percy finds out that his friends were all alive and well? And what about Annabeth? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Percy's POV**

Oh, hello to all of those who are reading this right now. I am Percy Jackson, general of the Army of Chaos. At least you didn't forget about me, not like _them._

What? You don't know what I'm talking about? Well, let's just say that I now want to destroy that miserable excuse for a camp and destroy all those who betrayed me but, unfortunately for me, my lord doesn't want me to. He says that it's far too amusing to watch the stupid lives of the mortals.

_(Horrible)Flashback _

_My mom dropped me off the magical borders. I was waiting for this moment for a long, long time. You see, my mom sent me to another boarding school in San Francisco. I thought I was going to see Annabeth more often but turns out she moved to New York to keep working on Olympus. Despite the unfortunate turn of events, I still endured it, knowing I'll get my reward if I was patient._

Boy, was I wrong.

On the bright side, I went to Camp Jupiter most of the time. That's right. Me and Jason finally got the Greeks and Romans to become friends _**and**__ defeated Gaea. I had a good time there with my friends but it was incomplete without Annabeth. _

_Anyways, I walked towards the Big House and saw Chiron playing pinochle with Mr. D. I asked permission to stay and then walked towards my cabin. _

_Camp Half-Blood was now quadruple times larger because of my wish to add cabins in honor of the minor gods. The camp now have a place where undetermined campers were placed (though there's not much anymore, the ones who were placed there were kids about 10 or 11 years old but were already identified as demigods). Satyrs were running around chasing nymphs, the Stolls playing a prank on the Demeter Cabin, the Hephaestus kids making giant sculptures of the gods to be placed on Olympus. I sighed. I missed the place. _

_I finally made it into my cabin and walked inside. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. The room was messy, but not my type of messy. Empty coke cans and dirty clothes were lying everywhere, magazines and illegal junk food where thrown in my bed. _

_I knew only one person could do this. My idiot brother, Ken. He was claimed a few weeks before I left camp by my father after defeating a hellhound larger than Mrs. O'Leary without training. Sure, it was amazing but it was also stupid. The whole camp came up to him saying "were not worthy" then bowing down and kissing his feet. Okay, they didn't actually do that but it was close enough. _

_He was like Smelly Gabe, nice 5 seconds then shows his ego-filled head. Actually, I thought he was nice, but I guess being carried around camp by people screaming " He's the chosen one!" really gets to your head . _

_The past few days were awful. I was shunned by the camp, saying Ken was better than me. I ignored them, at least I've still got Nico, Grover, Thalia, Chiron and Annabeth but Nico was always in the underworld, Thalia was on the hunt and Grover was travelling all around the world to help nymphs maintain a few spots of the Wild. Chiron was not allowed to show favoritism which meant that Annabeth was the only one that keeps me from leaving camp. Ken always brags about his useless achievements and says that he should be offered immortality by the gods. _

_After a couple more weeks, Ken was offered a quest by our father. He was to retrieve Triton's conch shell wich was used to calm or rise the waves that was stolen Epimetheus, the titan of forethought. _

_The campers thought this was one of the most dangerous quest because of the titan. Bah, Epimetheus was the stupid titan, he probably thought that the conch shell was one big jaw breaker! _

_Ken chose Annabeth and Clarisse to accompany him on the quest. After three days, they came back with hardly a scratch and presented the shell to Poseidon. Poseidon was proud of ken, even going as far as saying that Ken was his best son, even beating Theseus on his Best Sons of the Century list. Everyone cheered, there was a part after that but I hardly cared. My father didn't even say anything to me and didn't even asked about where I was. No hello, no are you OK? He only cares about his children who bring him honor. _

Ok, getting off track. Back to the part where I was in my cabin.

_I was mad at him, he was a jerk, not even caring about the place where he lives. I walked towards the beach, trying to calm my nerves. That didn't work out well too. Instead of relaxing, what I saw almost tempted me to run myself into Riptide. _

_On the beach were to figures. One was Ken and the other was ….. Annabeth. I couldn't believe it. I tried to calm myself down thinking that they were only talking of some sort of battle plan and architecture. That wasn'nt the plan though, because I saw Ken lean towards Annabeth and kissed her on the lips. I thought she was going to kick him in the manhood but she just sighed like she was waiting a long time for that and kissed back. _

_I was shocked. No, beyond shocked. Betrayed, that was the right word. I accidentally stepped on a twig and the sound was enough to break them apart and look at me. _

"_Percy? Why are you here?" my faithful girlfriend asked. _

"_I want to ask you the same thing Annabeth," I said coldly. She stared at me for a few seconds then withdrew her arms from Ken. She looked guilty then scared then pleading. Girls can have multiple emotions at once. _

"_It's not what you think Perc- _

"_Then what is it Annabeth?" I cut her off. The pain in my chest was too much to bear. "You're cheating on me with my sad excuse for a brother? I thought you loved me Annabeth". _

_She stood up leaving Ken in the sand glaring at me. _

"_I do love you Percy but ….," She trailed off and looked into the ocean. The sun was setting and it was like a curse that I had to watch the beautiful scenery while looking at the horror in front of me unfold. _

"_But what? You love my brother?" my voice contained anger in then but not much. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get mad at Annabeth. _

_She took my hands, then hugged me and kissed me with such passion I wanted to forget all about this and live happily with her. But I couldn't let this go. I pulled apart from her and looked at her in disgust. _

"_You think a kiss could change all of that? You think I still love you? Well, you're wrong Annabeth Chase. I can't believe I even loved you. You just want to be noticed. You hung out with me because I was a hero. Now that Ken is getting all the glory, you cling onto him like a lost puppy. Let me tell you this daughter of Athena, I hate you, I despise you, I wish you'd die," I said, my body trembling with anger. _

_I didn't wait for her to respond. I knew what her answer is anyway. She cheated on me and with everything taken away from me, there's no reason for me to stay in this camp anymore. I ran away. I didn't even bother saying good-bye because I would be forgotten anyway. _

_(Horrible)Flashback end _

Now that you heard what happened to me, you might ask: What happened to Percy Jackson?

Well after an unlucky encounter with a manticore, Chaos found me. The most powerful being in the universe showed up when I needed her most.

She asked me to join his army, which was composed of only the best of the best warriors in the whole universe that were forgotten because they were mistreated. At first, I didn't want to leave, then I remembered what the blasted gods did to me and how Annabeth didn't even go after me, asking me to stay. Without any more options, I said yes. I've got nothing to lose.

And that was the start of my new life, It was the best experience I had. I was made immortal by Chaos, trained by her to become the ultimate warrior. I had enough power to defeat the Olympians and the Titans in a fight. The best part was I used my powers for justice and in protecting the universe from intergalactic bad guys.

1,000 years has passed after that. Percy Jackson was no more, I was now Alpha, General of the Army of Chaos, Defender of the Universe and Champion of Chaos


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Thalia's POV

1,000 years has passed since Kelp Head disappeared. I don't know when or how it happened, but I do know why. I quitted the hunt after the gods granted the cabin leaders immortality for helping them win the war and to teach our siblings how to properly control our powers as demigods. Sort of like how Chiron remains immortal but Chiron was still here, checking on new campers and alerting Mt. Olympus if there's any problem. Mr. D was, unfortunately, still our Camp Director after Percy left. Poseidon blamed him for letting his son run away and was sentenced 3000 years and was now being forced to become nicer to us, but that didn't happen. If possible, Mr. D became more lazy, pudgy and crazy.

As if Poseidon knows the real reason why Percy left.

I was going to teach archery practice to some new campers when I saw Annabeth leaning on my pine tree.

I felt sadness, anger and confusion when I saw her. I actually felt sorry for her. After Percy left, she tried going after him but it looked like he disappeared from the face the earth without leaving a trace. She felt defeated and came back to camp only to see Ken flirting with some Apollo girl. I knew she didn't actually like Ken, she was only using him to get over the fact that Percy was nowhere when she needed him the most. She yelled at Ken and told him he was a heartless jerk and walked away, though Ken didn't look sorry at all. In fact, he only looked disappointed, like he just lost one of his play things.

After that, Annabeth rarely came out of the Athena cabin. She spent most of her time sulking and sobbing over Percy's disappearance. The gods also granted her immortality, which just makes it worse because she will always feel the hurt and guilt of leaving one of the most loyal, caring and bravest person ever. I was worried about her mental health. I think she lost a chunk of her sanity after Percy left. I asked permission from Chiron to sleep in the Athena Cabin to comfort Annabeth. But that didn't work either. Only one thing will restore Annabeth back to the way she was.

Percy.

We know he was still alive because Nico never saw Percy in Elysium or anywhere else in the Underworld. Our best guess was that Percy tried going for rebirth and was now out there somewhere, in the arms of someone who would truly love him.

But that wasn't our biggest worry. Gaea, the Gigantes and the Titans who weren't defeated were rising again. They bided their time to regain their strength and now, they were ready to invade Olympus again. The gods started to make battle plans and strategies to defeat them without causing too much bloodshed. That was another reason why we were made immortal. The gods knew they would rise again after a few centuries but they didn't know it would be this quick.

Trust me, if you were made immortal, 1,000 years is like a few days.

Now, without Percy, we don't know how we were going to win. Sure, they made plans but those weren't going to stop a bunch of bloodthirsty giants. They were hoping that me, Nico and Annabeth were going to save them since the giants couldn't be killed without the help of a demigod and that because we were the most powerful demigods without Percy.

You're probably wondering about Ken. Yeah, that jerk was also granted immortality. But it was not the gods doing. Ken crossed over to Gaea's side, not like he would create much impact if he left. Gaea promised him power and everything his big head could ever desire. Of course, he left us. Next time I see him on the battlefield, I'm going to break every bone in his body for what he did to Percy.

I saw some of Poseidon's kids ( they were nothing like Ken and adored Percy and wanted to meet him badly ) trying to shoot some arrows but were accidentally hitting satyrs.

The sound of the conch shell was blown. 1 short and 2 long blows ( **I don't know, I just made that up )**, signaling a meeting in the Big House. I saw Chiron calling out the immortal counselors to hurry up because it was important.

I hope it will be about Kelp Head. I ran towards the Big House.

Percy/Alpha's POV

I was laying on my bed. I was thinking about the past events that forced me to become Chaos' General. It seemed like yesterday and the hurt was still there.

I sat up ang looked outside my window. I saw a thousand stars and planets, beautiful heavenly bodies, all created by Chaos.

I was currently staying at our Satellite base that monitors any strange things in the Polaris Galaxy. I was used to it now and a lot of my new friends were here with me.

Stephen is my best guy friend and is my right hand man. He has blond hair and electric blue eyes. He's obedient, kind and caring. He was also from Earth and also a demigod like me. For good or bad, he was a son of Zeus which makes us kind of rivals but we treat each other like brothers.

Sapphire was my best girl friend. She was beautiful, had brunette hair and warm brown eyes and a smile that could make anyone fall in love with her. A lot of soldiers were jealous at me because I spend a lot of time with Sapphire. I _kind of_ like her. Mostly, because she was like the exact opposite of Annabeth.

I walked out of my room to find my friends. Every time a pass a soldier, they say "sir". I tried to discourage them but they said that I need to be respected after what I had done. Unfortunately, Chaos told them all about my quests and good deeds.

Okay, I'll brief you about everything. The Army of chaos were an immortal band of heroes from different places, planets and galaxies, gathered by chaos to fight evil. Each soldiers were divided in Squads and each Squad has a leader. There was only 4 Squads because there weren't a lot of modest heroes who saved their world and still be humble. I'm not part of any squad because Chaos insist that I work solo to fully enhance my skills. After all, it would be harder if I work alone and that way, none of my friends would get hurt.

Now, about Chaos. Besides from being the Supreme Ruler of the Universe and can destroy worlds with just a snap of her fingers, she was nice.

If you're wondering why I call Chaos a _she_ when she should probably be _he_ is because Chaos can appear to be whatever she wants. But I like her female form the best because it was the nice, caring, motherly side of her. Trust me, you do not want to see her change her form to her disciplined, strict, male form which only happens when she's extremely pissed off.

Cofused? Well, let's just say that chaos' appearance reflects her mood.

I heard a soft knock and Tristan, leader of Squad A, came peering inside.

"Alpha, lord Chaos wants to see you," he said.

I sighed. "Is this another mission? Tell him I'm tired," I said.

"I'm not sure he'd like that".

Before I could think of a good comeback, I was suddenly sucked in by a swirling black portal. The inside of the portal was pore blackness, but there was enough light to illuminate my surroundings.

I saw the other end and ran towards it. I fell face first in Chaos' Office. I groaned and rubbed my aching forehead.

"There's no time to rest, Alpha," Chaos said. He was in his male form, which means that it was serious business.

"I'm sorry, lord Chaos but is this about another mission?" I asked as politely as I could. I'd be in a world of trouble if I get him mad at me. Last time he got pissed, I had to spend the rest of the week with bird claws as hands after I questioned why thumbs are useful. It was not a pleasant experience.

"Sadly, yes. I'm sory but I'm afraid I have to send you back to Earth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Alpha's POV

"Earth? Earth?" I screamed, which wasn't such a good idea considering that I was disobeying Chaos.

Chaos' eyes glowed red and before I know it, I was pinned unto the floor by an unknown force.

"Listen here Alpha, I am the one who gave you a second chance to redeem yourself, I am helping you become the hero you once were! I don't care if you're the General because I can replace you like you were a piece trash," chaos said menacingly.

I could tell Chaos was really mad. Even I couldn't believe it. He treated me like a son and never raised his voice at me. I stared at him in disbelief, still being held down.

He sighed, then waved his hand. The force was removed and I can stand up properly again. I tried to avoid eye contact with Chaos, not because I was mad but because I was ashamed of my actions. I was living the life and here I am, speaking against the one who gave it all to me.

Chaos sighed. "I'm sorry Percy". I flinched when he said my original name. "But you see, I've been upset about important ….. matters."

I nodded. The Titans and Gaea must be causing troubles again. You see, we can't fully wipe them out because if we do, the gods will also eventually die out without a force opposing them. It's like balance. You can't rely on one side forever. (I got this from the Serpent's Shadow)

"It's just that, Gaea, one of my own children is fighting against me. You must understand how much it hurts me to hurt my own child," Chaos said. He then turned into an older form. A form that looked like a father, something I never really had after Poseidon betrayed me.

"I am so sorry Lord Chaos, it won't happen again," I said.

"I'm also sorry if I hurt you Alpha," He said, though I could tell his heart wasn't into it at all. "Tell your squad to go to earth as soon as you can and you may bring Stephen and Sapphire with you, I have my own meeting with the Olympians".

"Yes Lord Chaos," I said, bowed then walked away awkwardly.

People were staring at me, either expecting a new mission or they heard Lord chaos screaming at me. I sighed and motioned for them to go back to work.

One by one, the crowd dispersed until all that was left was Sapphire. She walked towards me. I inwardly cursed. I don't want her around me. She looks so beautiful and in control. She makes me feel like I'm with Annabeth again, but without the hurt.

"So, Alpha, what did Lord Chaos talked to you about?" she asked.

"Nothing important".

She raised her eybrow. "Lord Chaos was screaming at you and that hardly happens. Alpha, please tell me what happened."

"I …. I was ordered to go back to Earth," I said miserably. Sapphire's eyes widened. She was one o the few persons I told about my past. It hurt so much, I can't even talk about it without having to hold back the tears.

She enveloped me into a hug. In most girls, I would've freaked out. But this was different. I've been with Sapphire for a long time now and we probably could write an eighteen page essay about each other. We've been in countless life or death situations and we both trust each other with our life.

It was like Annabeth. I groaned inwardly. _Don't think about her_, I said to myself. This is why I don't want her around. Sure, I've moved on but I'm not ready to fall in love again.

We just stood there, content with each other presence until I cleared my throat.

"Lord Chaos wants us to leave immediately," I said, fighting back a blush.

Sapphire shifted uneasily. "Well, let's inform the soldiers".

I nodded and went to the training section of our Satellite Base. It was this huge room filled with chain saws, flame throwers, poison darts and other gadgets Chaos invented with the help of some Hephaestus kids from earth.

Soldiers were training hard. I saw Stephen engaging Tristan in sword fight, both evenly matched. Jest, a boy from the planet Ardolis, was doing flips and tumblings gracefully. Others were trying to manipulate the Elements while others were inventing some thingamajig.

I clapped slowly at our trainees. They were doing good. But I wasn't here to praise them all day. We have a serious business at hand.

"I'm guessing a lot of you had known about me meeting Lord Chaos right?"

They nodded, which I took as a cue to go on.

"There had been some problems at Earth and we are asked personally by Lord Chaos to stop it. Remember, this was a personal request from our master, we could not and will not mess up," I said, trying to encourage them. "Now everybody, suit up and get ready to travel to Earth".

"But, Sir," a soldier asked. "Aren't you coming".

I just nodded. The truth was, me Sapphire and Stephen were going to use one of the abilities Lord Chaos blessed us with for performing outstandingly on our missions. We could now teleport anywhere we want. I didn't want to brag about our abilities.

I told Stephen to come over. Since Sapphire hadn't seen Earth yet, we need to use a group teleportation. It allows us to teleport some people to where we want. I don't use it much because it drains too much out of me.

We held hands and I imagined Olympus. The home of the gods like I last saw it. There was a pain in my gut and when I opened my eyes, we weren't at the Base anymore. We were on Olympus and I saw Lord Chaos whipping Ares' butt.

Chaos' POV (A few minutes before Alpha teleported)

I sighed when Alpha left. I never thought I'd see the day that my daughter and grandsons will fight against me. Then again, I never thought that the gods reign will prosper.

I summoned a portal towards Olympus. I got ready and changed back into my disciplined form and walked inside the portal.

Not a second later, I was at a different place. There was 14 thrones. Hades and Hestia were now Olympians after helping out in the war. I looked around more carefully, only to see Zeus aiming his Master Bolt at me. Please, as if that would hurt me.

I raised my hands, though I was more powerful than they could ever be. I grinned and said "I come in peace, take me to your leader".

"He's right here," Zeus said, pointing at himself while the other Olympians except Hera rolled their eyes.

"Who are you?" Athena asked.

"Ah, the goddess of wisdom, always straight to the point, eh? I said, deciding to tease them a little bit more.

"Tell us who you are punk, before I –

"Make a total fool of yourself?" I cut off Ares. He was one of my least favorite gods. He relied more on brawn than brains.

That seemed to anger Ares and he lunged at me, wielding a sword that was as black as midnight. I simply sidestepped and he missed me point blank. He quickly regained his surprise because he tried to stab me but someone blocked his attack. I smiled wide.

Alpha was blocking Ares' sword with his own. Ares was grunting but Alpha simply disarmed him then pointed his sword at Ares' throat, then kicked him back to his throne.

Alpha sheathed his sword and stood beside me. The gods were stunned, probably wondering how a mere mortal defeated that silly war god.

Sapphire and Stephen came and bowed to me. "Lord Chaos, sorry if we were a bit late," Stephen said, smirking.

"Did he just say Chaos?" Artemis asked. She looked scared to her wits. Now that's something you don't see every day.

"Yes, my dear Artemis. I am Chaos, Supreme Ruler and Creator of the Universe," I said, trying to hide the smile that was forming on my lips one the gods reaction, especially Zeus'

"Blasphemy! I am the ruler here!" Zeus threw his Master Bolt at me. Idiot. Alpha merely blocked it with his sword then absorbed the power, multiplying its strength by ten times, then swung the sword at Zeus, who was too shocked to dodge. Zeus got hit and immediately, fell unconscious.

"Husband! What did you do to him?" Hera asked.

Apollo rushed forward to his father and said some things to Hera and flashed out with his father.

Athena bowed down to me. I grinned. The gods looked stunned again. If the goddess of wisdom bowed to me, then they also should be.

Soon the throne room was filled with apologies about Zeus being a jerk, Ares attacking me and Hera insulting my warriors. Alpha muttered something about stupid gods.

"No need for apologies Olympians, I am here to offer my help to you, in the war against…. Gaea."

"But Lord Chaos, isn't Gaea your daughter? Why do you want to help us then?" Hephaestus asked. Now there's a god who has respect. I actually feel pity for him after what Hera did.

"Yes, yes she is. But I'm afraid you gods rule better. Gaea and Ouranous have ruled for thousands of years and nothing good sprouted from that. You gods, however, made humans, one of the most interesting species in the whole Universe. They prospered along with your rule. And with humans, you had demigod children. Don't you want that generation to live for a long time? I'm not saying I approve of your rule but a lot of my soldiers were demigods who hold grudges against the gods. Those soldiers would not fully develop unless they forget their past and keep striving forward. They need forgiveness. And I am sending my demigod soldiers here on earth not only to fight Gaea but also to let go of their grudges. That is a hard job, considering how bad you mistreated you children but I'm sure you can do it. You survived for centuries didn't you? But I must warn you, not all of them are as forgiving as I am. They could destroy Mt. Olympus within a few minutes especially my General, Alpha.

Alpha nodded. "If you gods did something fishy or something that would jeopardize our mission, I would not give a second thought about ordering my Squad to crush Olympus".

"What did we ever do to you?" Poseidon asked. Oooh, this just keeps getting better and better.

Alpha laughed. A cold heartless laughed that would've made Hades jealous.

"I believe that is enough for today," I said preparing to leave my best soldiers when I remembered something. "Oh, my Army will be staying at Camp Half-Blood".

I summoned a portal before someone *cough* Alpha *cough* could protest. I looked at them on last time and said "Enjoy your stay". Then I walked towards my portal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Alphas POV

Chaos was one cunning primordial. Of course, that's what to be expected of my master.

So the real reason he wanted us to be here was because he wants the demigod soldiers to forgive and forget. It's kind of hard to forgive and forget when your own family shunned and replaced you for someone else, don't you think?

The gods were still stunned after I whipped Zeus' butt. Hephaestus was looking at my sword, wondering what it is made of. I still have riptide in my pocket but I don't use it much anymore, it might reveal my identity and my current sword is better now.

Aphrodite seemed to be making goo-goo eyes at me. Athena seemed to be deep in thought. Ares… well, let's not describe that one.

Hera still looked murderous. If I was her, I would've been happy that Zeus got hospitalized. He deserved it, I mean, he cheated on Hera for centuries and she still forgave him. Whoa, where did that came from?

Apollo flashed in again with a big grin on his face. He looked at Hermes and they both nodded.

"Fellow Olympians, and soldiers who can easily break every bone in our body, I am proud to tell you that Zeus will be inactive for a few weeks. Which means, it's time to PAR-TAY!" Apollo said and Hermes made a remote materialize out of nowhere and clicked a yellow button. Disco Balls started appearing from the ceiling of the Throne room and music started blaring wildly.

"Brother, what are you doing?" a rather angry Artemis said.

Apollo ignored her and joined Hermes in dancing. Even Hades was grinning like a madman. Poseidon chuckled lightly. Dionysus looked bored, but not for long ….

"Hey, Dionysus! Bring out the wine!" Hermes yelled, knowing that Mr. D would take the bait.

Dionysus stood up excitedly and immediately and started making goblets filled with wine appear.

Sapphire just stared at them, then at me and Stephen. Stephen tried to bite his lips to keep from laughing but he failed. He doubled on the floor laughing, which just made Apollo party harder.

"Stop this, this, …," Hera said. All of us stared at her and waited for her to continue. She smiled lightly then said "Ah, what the heck. We don't get party's like this since Jackson left!".

"Fine, but we should plan to do something when our children come here at Earth. To make up for lost times and ask for their forgiveness…," Athena trailed off.

I turned around. I really wanted to leave now to get the job done faster and go very far from Earth. I gestured for Stephen and Sapphire to follow me. I am going back to Camp Half-Blood. Before I could, Poseidon grabbed my wrist and spun me around, so I was facing him. Stephen quickly pulled out his sword and pointed it at Poseidon's throat. He didn't flinch, which meant he was serious.

I sighed. "Stephen, sheath your sword. Lord _Poseidon_ just wants to talk," I spat out his name like it was venom. In a way, it was.

He sheathed his sword, whining like a three year old when they didn't get their candy.

Poseidon smiled at me for a moment and it brought back memories. Especially the moment when he told me I was his favorite son on my fifteenth birthday. I'd like to say that I wanted to gut him like a fish right there and then but I would be lying. I actually wanted to hug him and tell him how much I missed him. Part of me wanted to tell him who I really was. Another part of me wanted to throw him into Tartarus.

He stared at me for a few more seconds. I got really uncomfortable, and cleared my throat for him to hurry up.

"Um, you're really helping us with the war, right?"

"Only because lord Chaos instructed us to and not because we were hoping for a family reunion,".

"We are sorry for the things we have done to you but let us know your names. Not introducing yourselves can be considered as distrust and betrayal in some places," Poseidon said. He was trying to make me say who I really am.

I chuckled. "Sorry Poseidon, but if we only reveal our true identities when we are talking to Chaos. And you are no Chaos, you don't even have a fraction of his power. Anyway, if you don't trust us and kicking Zeus' butt wasn't enough evidence of what we can do, then you can fight the war on your own," I said.

I turned towards the door and left without another word with Stephen and Sapphire beside me. Next stop, Camp Half-Blood.

**Annabeth's POV**

I went inside the Big House after Chiron called a meeting. He said that Mr. D was currently at Olympus, having an important discussion with the other Olympians so he was going to lead our meeting.

I slowly walked towards my usual seat around the ping pong table. My usual seat _with _Percy. Present at the meeting were the immortal camp counselors. Connor and Travis Stoll for Hermes, Katie Gardner for Demeter, Thalia for Zeus, Nico for Hades, Clarisse for Ares, Jake Mason for Hephaestus, Will Solace for Apollo, Pollux for Dionysus, Drew for Aphrodite and a bunch of other counselors I didn't recognize.

The Seaweed Brain left without any warning. I guess I should feel guilty, I was the reason he left after all. We had a rocky relationship, but it was nothing we couldn't fix. Until the day I regretted the most.

I didn't know what had gotten inside me that day. I kissed someone, someone that wasn't my boyfriend, and to make it worse, it was my boyfriend's own brother, and we were on the beach, close to their father's domain.

I still felt all the pain. The Camp was mad at me for a couple of weeks, but forgave me after they saw I was really sorry.

Stupid Ken.

He invited me to go to the beach with him that day. I grudgingly said yes. I told myself I didn't need Percy and since he wasn't there for me, I decided to end my connections with him and replace him with someone else.

After Percy left, I found out that Ken was already cheating on me.

I know, I was stupid. But after all that's happened with Rachel, Calypso and other girls in Percy's life, don't you think it was my turn to be the bad girl for once?

I sat down, looking at the vacant seat beside me while almost everyone inside looked at me with me sympathy. Everyone except Drew, who wanted me to move on and forget Percy. Yup, Dew became counselor again because Piper went with Jason to Camp Jupiter.

Chiron clopped his hooves on the wooden floor to get our attention. "Demigods, I know that all of you are aware about Gaea's forces being stronger than ours, correct?"

We all nodded. Even if we get new demigods, it was still not enough. Gaea's army was bigger, stronger and more ancient. Not even the gods could gather an army like that. All of the monsters we defeated had already reformed and Gaea convinced some of her siblings, the primordials, like Hydros, Chronos, Tartarus and Erebus to help her overthrow the gods and rule over the world. Just your typical evil plan.

"We will not lose hope, children. Earlier, the gods received help from the none other Chaos, the creator of the universe," Chiron said. I gasped. The others looked confused. Chaos? The father of the primordials?

"But Chiron, isn't he the father of our enemies?" I said.

"Yes child".

"Then why is he helping us?"

"His motives are unknown to me. The Olympians had a meeting earlier, which was the reason Mr. D left. I just got an Iris message from Lady Hestia, telling us to be ready when Chaos and his soldiers come.

"_Soldiers?"_ Nico Di Angelo asked. The kid has grown taller and a little bit muscular. He lost emo personality and reverted back to the hyper little kid the first time we met.

"Yes, lord Chaos has his own soldiers and most of them are demigods, plus their training with Chaos undoubtedly made them more powerful than before," Chiron said. His voice held a little bit of jealousy.

Clarisse huffed. "How can we be sure we can trust them? You said it yourself Annabeth, our enemies are his own children. What if they are just trying to befriend us, then attack us from right under our noses? And if he's so powerful, why does he need soldiers?"

Before I could answer, a swirling black portal appeared beside Connor and Travis. They immediately backed away and we drew our swords and daggers, preparing for a fight. Three figures came out, wearing black suits with different color of trims, They were wearing hoods which covered their eyes and only showed their mouth and lower nose.

At first look, they don't seem to look like much. But if you look examine them closely, you could practically see power emanating from the three of them. Surely, no monster would be able to resist their scents.

The guy in the middle said, "We are here for one cause Clarisse, to defeat Gaea and her pitiful army. Chaos' orders. But if you want to head out and die already, be my guest."

I frowned. How did he know Clarisse's name?

Clarisse growled but didn't attack. I guess she might've also felt their aura of power because Clarisse never backs down of a fight. NEVER.

The guy with the green trimmed suit talked with Chiron and I looked at his other two companions. The other guy had a blue trimmed suit and I could tell that he has a cheerful attitude but he was carrying a sword that looked like it's made of a material that's not found on earth.

The third one was a girl. I could tell that because of her slender figure and some of her long hair was outside her hood. She was carrying twin daggers, that looked like the other guy's sword, strapped to her thighs.

Chiron kept looking at us while talking with the other guy. He looked at us and said, "Counselors, these three of Chaos' most powerful soldiers. Stephen," Chiron gestured to the cheerful looking guy. "Sapphire", he gestured at the girl and she nodded. "And Alpha, Chaos' General", Alpha nodded.

"Wait, we need an explanation about all of this. We need the gods. Where is Mr. D anyway?" I asked.

Alpha and his comrades laughed. I raised an eyebrow. What were they laughing about.

"You can find your answer once the immature Olympians stop partying," Sapphire said.

Partying? What does she mean by partying?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Alpha's POV**

The Fates must really hate me. First, I have to go back to Camp and second, Annabeth's still alive, along with all the other people that hurt me. I was thinking that she already passed away and my job would be so much easier.

Unfortunately, easy isn't in the demigod vocabulary.

Chiron explained the major changes that happened to camp. In other words, the things that changed while I was gone. He said that the counselors were granted immortality to teach younger campers and to help fight in the war, the addition of new cabins, the new training facilities and the Greeks growing relationship with the Romans. He said that we can talk about this later at the camp fire and I understood, so we left but not before telling them of the Olympians partying.

Me, Sapphire and Stephen were walking around camp, which was bigger than before. Lots of cabins were added after the wish I made. Campers, satyrs and nature spirits were everywhere. Some were playing basketball and climbing the Lava wall. The satyrs were practicing their woodland magic while some were chasing wood nymphs.

I drank in the beautiful scenery around. I'd be lying if I tell you I didn't miss the place. So many good memories were made her, but almost all of them were suppressed by a single tragedy.

I was knocked out of my trance when I felt a presence. It was a strong one but weaker than any of my warriors. I quickly grabbed the hilt of my sword and swung it towards my left. My sword clashed against another one that was as black as nightmare.

It was made of Stygian Iron.

I looked at the wielder and saw my cousin, Nico di Angelo, struggling against my force. I backed away and sheated my sword.

He sighed. "Dude, I thought I was going to get beheaded".

"What are you doing here, son of Hades?" I asked calmly, which was the first time I did since I got here. I was not mad at Nico.

"Oh, um, well I thought that since we're going to be allies, I should introduce myself," he said. He extended his arm and offered a handshake.

I reluctantly shook his hand. It was uncomfortably cold, just like the Stygian Ice whistle Quintus gave to me.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go now. Thalia will kill me if I don't meet up with her. See ya," he waved good bye and shadow travelled away.

"Well, that was… disturbing," Sapphire said.

"Disturbing? Did you see what the kid did? That was awesome! I wish I could walk towards shadows", Stephen said.

"Idiot, you could do better than that through lord Chaos' power, besides, you can lightning travel".

Stephen pouted. This kind of thing happens every day for the last 700.

"Maybe you two should explore camp a little and find some place to build our Headquarters," I said.

"What about you, Alpha?" Sapphire asked.

"I have to do something," I said.

Sapphire didn't look convinced but I sent Stephen a quick look and he nodded.

"Sheesh, Sapphire, Alpha's a grown man, he can take care of himself," he said.

He grabbed Sapphire by the arm and dragged her towards the woods.

Now where was I going to go again? Oh, right, the truth is, I don't know where to go. Maybe the beach can clear my mind. It always does. It's calm waves, it's a great place to watch the sunset. It's smooth sand, refreshing air and it's also the place where I found Annabeth cheating on me. _You had to bring that up, don't you?, _I said to myself_. _

I headed towards the beach, hoping to find some peace but, as usual, that didn't work out as planned.

**Nico's POV**

That Alpha guy was giving me the creeps. He almost whacked me with his sword when I introduced myself.

I really hope that they could stop the war. I mean, my whole life was filled with battles. I had to watch my loved ones get hurt. Percy's disappearance was one of them. He just left, without even saying a single word to me like, _Hey Nico, I'm leaving, have fun torturing souls! _

I treated him as my older brother and I always looked up to him. I searched the Underworld but there was no sign of him. I even tried asking some of our friends like Beckendorf, Silena and even Luke. Nobody had a clue. **( No pun intended ) **

I was currently walking towards the woods. Thalia told me to meet up with her there. Oh yeah, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, is now officially my girlfriend. Yup, you read right. Uncle Zeus agreed to us after I defeated Sisyphus and sent him back to his punishment. It took some time convincing my father that Thalia was not a pawn of her father and can make her own decisions.

I saw Thalia leaning against a tree. I stood there for amoment, drinking in the beautiful view before me. Thalia had gotten taller and curvy. Her hair has grown was now up to her shoulders, her electric blue eyes were still the same. She was wearing a black Green Day T- shirt and ripped jeans. She was beautiful.

She saw me and rolled her eyes playfully. " Nico, if I see you staring at me again, I swear, the tip of my spear is the last thing you'll see."

I quickly walked up to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips, which she happily returned and turned into a make out session.

"Did you succeed?" Thalia asked after a we stopped.

"Um, yeah," I said uneasily. You see, Annnabeth and Thalia thought that maybe the Chaos Warriors were hiding something and asked me to do something. When I shook hands with Alpha, I transferred some water of the river Styx that has been purified and safe to touch. It's effect was that we can watch what the person is doing, sort of like an Iris message but they can't see you. The only downside was that we can only watch him in the reflection of the River Styx. It was better than nothing.

"Good and where were we earlier?" she asked and winked at me. Thalia pulled me down again and started another make out session.

**Stephen's POV**

Pulling an angry away from someone is not an easy job. I got bruises, wounds and an aching back from dragging Sapphire away.

"Why'd you take me her?" she asked.

I didn't answer, my back was aching, I think she broke my backbone.

_SLAP_

Ow, she slapped me in the cheek. I could feel my face burning from the pain.

"Hey, of all the things you could hit, why the face? My beautiful face! It's gone," I sobbed. My face was such a good guy, it didn't deserve that.

She smirked evilly. "Tell me where we are and how to get out of here or else".

I gulped, I have a feeling that _else _was going to be much tragic that what happened to my face.

"Um, Sapph, I just dragged you away from Alpha. I'm not supposed to know where I was going," I said.

"In other words, we're lost?"

"Yes".

You could practically see steam coming from her ears and her mouth was emitting fire. Okay, maybe the fire emitting part was false but it was close enough. I am so gonna get back on Alpha after this, but I owed the guy this much. He saved me, I help him.

She raised her fist and I prepared for the worst but she was stopped by a soft sucking sound. Sapphire looked around and ran towards a bush.

"Hey, wait up," I said. I caught up to her and ducked beside the bush. What I saw was horrifying.

The kid we saw earlier- Nick, or was it Nico? – was sucking my sister's face. They were furiously kissing out with each other. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

Beside me, Sapphire was blushing. "Let's get out of here. It's rude to invade people's privacy".

She stood up and left. I had to sprint to catch up to her. She is one fast walker.

"Why were you blushing? Imagining that was you and Alpha?" I joked, which earned me a good punch in the gut.

"No! Why would I do that?" she asked and turned away from me. She has this not-so-secret crush on Alpha. Everyone noticed that they were madly in love with each other. Everyone but them.

"Maybe we should stay and ask them for directions?" I said. "After they stop making out, of course".

She looked at me furiously. Crap, I just had to remind her that we were lost.

I run away from her while laughing as she screamed my name. Alpha's going to be dead meat after I get out of her. _If_ I get out of the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Alpha's POV **

Yup, the sight before me was horrifying, but also amusing at the same time. There on the beach was Poseidon and Aigaios, fighting. The sea was at war with itself.

Poseidon was badly beaten. He wasn't even fighting properly. That should teach him a lesson: never drink alcohol before fighting. Anyway, he was only blocking Aigaios attacks, but he was struggling even at that.

Meanwhile, Aigaios was looking pretty good, there was hardly a scratch at his armor. It was covered with etchings of sea disasters and monsters. His helm was royal blue and looked like it was made of a head of a hammerhead shark. On his hand, instead of the classic gladiator net, he was holding a bunch of thick seaweed with hooks at the end. He was holding a mock imitation of the trident on his other hand.

I wish I could've brought popcorn.

Water explosions were everywhere, gigantic waves crashed against the shore. Campers were finally noticing the commotion from up the hill and were running around, trying to find their pathetic weapons. I decided to hide first. I want to know if after 1,000 years, the Campers had gotten any better.

Poseidon blasted Aigaios with a ray of green light, which was enough to throw him off balance. The Ares cabin was the first that rushed into the battle. They tried to get close to Aigaios, but the water seemed to be holding them back. The Apollo kids were next, they shot volleys of arrows at Aigaios, but he just raised a shield made of water and then blast them with high pressured water. The same routine continued until the Athena cabin came. Annabeth was at the front, leading them. She blew a whistle, that made no sound at all, but they seemed confident at what they were doing. Aigaios raised his trident, but Poseidon stabbed him in the thigh. Out of nowhere, a parliament of owls came out started pecking and clawing him with their sharp talons. Aigaios trashed around and grabbed the closest thing he could find, which was Annabeth. He was chocking her with his large hands. I felt anger surge inside me. Nobody does that to her, nobody but me.

"Command the owls to stop!" Aigaios bellowed. "Stop them or the daughter of Athena will be food for the Kraken".

That was it. I stepped out of my hiding spot, ready to strangle anyone who would hurt Annabeth. I drew my sword and charged towards the beach.

The campers made way when they saw me. I jumped towards Aigaios, using the hilt of my sword, I slammed his horror movie face.

I grabbed the now unconscious Annabeth and jumped back to the shore. The campers swarmed me and her. I handed over Annabeth to Will.

"Take good care of her, she needs Ambrosia and Nectar, first aid, rest …," I said, trying to devoid my voice of any emotion, but after what I said, it hardly matters anymore.

"We got this. We won't let anything happen to her," he said. Will gave me one final nod and him and half of his cabin ran towards the Big House.

The campers that were left were still shocked and were staring into empty space. Poseidon was barely doing any progress in fighting him. He was standing on the shore, breathing heavily. Then it hit me. Aigaios wasn't letting Poseidon get into the water.

I gripped my sword tightly. How are we going to win the war if we can't even defeat one single Titan. But then again, I wasn't fighting. Yeah, I'm that powerful.

I took on a stance Chaos taught me hundreds of years ago. I extended my right foot and crouched a little bit. I readied my sword, waiting for the proper opportunity to strike. This move needs accuracy and precision to hit. One miscalculation and the move will backfire and damage me instead. I was ready.

I dashed towards Aigaios at the speed of sound and slashed my sword at his chest. His armor was easily destroyed by my attack.

"Zantetsuken", I muttered while still holding my stance.

Aigaios crumpled in pain. Ichor was dripping from his body and he was fading. We Chaos warriors can defeat immortals, but only when we use ultra powerful attacks like the Zantetsuken.

I walked towards Poseidon, he was panting and was leaning on his trident. He needed water.

"Poseidon, you need to get into the water," I said.

He didn't answer. Which means, I'm going to push him, whether he likes it or not.

Poseidon fell face first into the water, not even complaining. After a while, he rose up, not fully healed, but better than earlier.

"Thank you," he said. "We couldn't have done it without you".

"I know, right? But Aigaios was just the beginning, there will be plenty more attacks from monsters and immortal beings. We need to be ready. Poseidon, can you go to Olympus and inform whoever's in charge after I beat the crap out of Zeus about what happened?" I said.

Poseidon scratched the back of his head. "Um, sure. Hera could be in charge. I only came here visit my cabin and remember memories about Percy when Aigaios suddenly appeared and challenged me. It was against the Ancient Laws but things have really gone haywire since my son left…" Poseidon trailed off as soon as he realized what he was saying.

Did he really care for me? Judging by his statement, he did. But he also betrayed my by picking Ken and abandoning me like everyone else. Maybe I was wrong and shouldn't have given them the cold shoulder. Maybe my old friends really felt sorry and wanted my forgiveness. And the fact that they didn't know I was here really fortified my theory that they were really sorry. Also, what I felt earlier when Annabeth was getting strangled was another evidence. I felt so angry and furious, I let my feelings take over and save Annabeth.

That led me to the conclusion that I after ALL those years, I still felt a tiny spark when I was holding Annabeth. If I did love her, was I ready to forgive her? Was I ready to forgive the whole camp? It seemed too early but we might not stay here very long. As soon as the war's over, we will leave and head out to another intergalactic adventure.

"Um, hello? Are you still there?" Poseidon said. Great way to end my epic moment, Poseidon.

"Yes, I was just thinking," I said.

"If I remember correctly, Chaos has more soldiers right?"Poseidon said. Right, I almost forgot about the soldiers! I don't know when they'll arrive but it'll probably at midnight.

"Yes and they are supposed to come today, I'm just not sure when. Time is really hard to tell and I'm no good at math," I joked, trying to interact just a little bit with my father.

Poseidon smiled a little, but it disappeared quickly. Either I was very corny or he has major problems.

"I should leave now, Zeus still doesn't like us interacting with mortals, even if he's hospitalized," he winked at me and he teleported to Olympus. I didn't even have to avert my eyes anymore. Being a Chaos warrior has it's perks.

I took out my pendant. Inside it was a picture of the Greek letter Alpha. The beginning. Chaos gave me the pendant as a reminder that he considers me as his son. It has a much more important purpose, though. If I ever wanted to know something or ask Chaos about advice, all I have to do is whisper it to the pendant, and then the picture will disappear, replaced by the answer to my question. Of course, there are conditions. I can only use the pendant once and my questions will be answered as long as Chaos knows the answer.

"Is it time to reveal my identity to the whole camp?" I said wearily, afraid of the answer. If it's a yes, well, I can always delay.

The Greek Alpha disappeared and letters seemed to be swimming in a purple vortex. Finally, I recognized a few words which were:

_It's time to reveal the hidden identity _

_From being locked up, you must set it free. _

It was really time. Maybe I could tell the campers when my Soldiers come. You know, for protection in case they go ballistic.

I sighed. I need to get ready.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

I woke up at the Camp infirmary. I surveyed my surroundings and saw that Will was dozing off at the couch at my right. I tried getting up but I was stopped by the burning sensation in my head and torso. My throat also felt like it was being constricted over and over. I immediately slumped back in my bed, which caused Will to wake up. He was a very light sleeper, well, that's to be expected of a son of the sun god.

"You need to rest Annabeth," Will said.

"But I'm okay! I don't need rest, I need to help in the war."

"Is that why you can't stand up?" Will snorted. "You got strangled by a titan, Annabeth. I don't expect you to be out there for a few weeks."

"Weeks? I can't just lie here. War could be upon us at any moment. I need to help my siblings!"

Our argument went on and on ( which caused my throat to hurt even more ) until Will got bored and left, saying that he's going to get another Apollo camper to watch me.

I replayed the events that happened earlier in my mind. I remembered how I got caught by Aigaios and how Alpha, Chaos' Commander saved me. When I first saw him, I noticed that there was something familiar about him. The way he stood, walked and talked were vaguely the same with Percy. But, when he saved me from Aigaios, I saw something beneath his hood. Something that I thought I would never see.

I saw Sea Green eyes under Alpha's hood.

* * *

**Yeah, I haven't been able to update a lot because of school and lack of motivation and ides, but here's Chapter 6. Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Alpha's POV**

The fight with Oceanus really got me pumped up. He was not weak, but he wasn't that strong either. An average Titan. But the campers were still not able to beat him even though there was a major god on their side. So, I went to the sword arena wanting to find someone I can teach proper swordplay.

Some campers were sparring with each other, sword to spear. Apollo campers were trying to figure out who has the best accuracy with the bow. I think I'll stick with the melee combat guys. I've never been good with a bow.

I walked closer to them, they didn't even stop and was still engaging each other viciously. One had a nasty cut across his chest and the other had a gash at his cheek. Every thrust, parry and slashes were made with such force that they made the air around them crack. Maybe they weren't so bad after all, they were just not at Titan level yet.

After a few more minutes, they stopped and shook each other's hands. I came closer and clapped at them. They looked at me weirdly. I thought they were going to attack me too, but they just bowed.

"Um, hello. That was one heck of a fight," I said.

"Thank you sir, it's an honor to hear it from someone as powerful as you," the boy said.

"By the way, my name is Dennis and this is Josef," the other one said, gesturing to his companion.

Dennis had light brown hair. He had slightly dark complexion and he looked like 17. He looked like a Mexican. He was the one wielding a spear and had a cut on his chest, though he didn't seem bothered by it. He was wearing an armor that had a blazing hammer on it. The symbol of Hephaestus

Josef had black curly hair and had a smile that says _Young, wild and free_. He looked like he was 15 or 16. He was wielding his sword like a pro and his only wound was on his cheek. He smelled suspiciously of wine. On his arm was a tattoo with a panther eating a cluster of grapes. Mr. D's symbol. Looks like he decided to have more demigod children.

"Wait, you know who I am?" I asked, hoping that Chiron already told the campers and it would save me from a whole lot of explanations.

"Nope," Josef said, which completely crushed my hopes. "But we know that you're someone powerful."

"We can sense your aura because we've been at the court of the gods several times due to our fathers taking us there," Dennis finished.

"So you must be the pride and honor of your fathers huh? Keep on doing the right thing and soon you both will become powerful demigods," I said. " I haven't properly introduced myself yet. My name's Alpha, commander of Chaos, but don't tell that to anyone , okay?

"Chaos? You mean the one who kicked Ares and Zeus' butts? That was awesome!" Josef said enthusiastically.

"We heard from our fathers that he is the most powerful being and he gave birth to everything," Dennis said.

"Yeah, it's always nice to know that you're working for someone that is immensely powerful," I said. "He created the Primordials and -

A cold wind blew. The atmosphere suddenly became more intense and every second felt like torture. The Apollo kids were the first to react. They ran around in circles creaming. In the middle of the arena, a spiraling vortex of pure darkness slowly rose up until it was about 10 feet tall. A face suddenly appeared and it was wearing an expression similar to that of a schemer. Cruel eyes with a laughing smile, like he enjoys sacrificing his companions just for the sake of completing his plans. The vortex grew arms and legs and it looked like a silhouette of a person, except that it was moving and I could feel his power emanating. I realized that it was impossible to fight an opponent like this at somewhere dark, where I couldn't see him.

Dennis and Josef drew their weapons and glared at the dark figure coming closer. I drew Riptide and charged. I slashed at his body but what's weird was I just passed right through him. I wasn't even sure I hit him.

The figure seemed to smirk at me, then it spoke.

"Whoa, you're fast," it said. I couldn't see its mouth, but only it's pupilless eyes.

"You deserve being Chaos' commander. But, alas! You're too rash and that could easily lead to your downfall. But enough small talk. You said that Primordials were created through chaos right?" It said. It's voice was very sinister but not too deep.

"Well, you're right. I am the Primordail deity of darkness, Erebus, at your service."

Josef charged Erebus from behind but his attack was futile, he passed through too. Erebus caught him by the throat and raised him up. Dennis tried to rescue him, but Erebus just kicked his abdomen and he went flying away.

"Demigods? I haven't seen one in centuries. And now look at this place, it's filled with you pitiful creatures living to serve the gods," Erebus said.

His hand changed shape and it was now something sharp. He plunged it towards Josef but at the last moment, Erebus stopped. His hand was stopped by _something_ that looked like a grape vine. The atmosphere changed again. It was still intense but mixed with an intoxicating smell. Wine.

Glowing with a purple glow of anger, the god of wine, Dionysus appeared. Mr. D was wearing a leopard skin vest adorned with grape vines and his shades were dark purple, though I could see that his eyes were burning with rage.

"If I were you, Erebus, you would free my son before you end up on the other side of the country wearing a straitjacket," he said.

For once, I was happy to see Mr. D.

"Oh Gaea, another god appeared! This is excellent. You can watch while I chop your son's head off," Erebus suddenly became intangible again and the grape vine was removed. A sword suddenly sprouted from his chest, as if it grew there. The blade was pure black. Chaos blade, like the ones we Chaos warriors use.

Sapphire came and quickly freed Josef while Stephen was still holding his sword behind Erebus.

"It's a shame, his blood would've made a good beverage. Oh well, at least now you know what a Primordial can do. So tell me, would you still fight on the god's side?" Erebus said.

Erebus suddenly slipped from Stephen's sword and backed away 10 feet from us.

"You're not completely invincible. Mr. D's grape vine and our swords can still hurt you. We will find a way to defeat you," I said.

Stephen and I charged him, from both sides. I infused riptide with chaos power and I saw Stephen do the same.

_CLANG!_

The sound of swords clashing. Erebus disappeared before we could hit him.

I sighed, we were so close.

"Stephen, one of the campers named Dennis was thrown over there. Can you find him?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Alpha."

I went to Sapphire and Dionysus. Josef didn't receive any major injuries, he was just unconscious. Sapphire was treating him with magic to accelerate his recovery. Mr. D looked grim.

Sapphire looked at me and for a moment, I forgot that I was tired from my battle with Oceanus and Erebus.

She smirked and I blushed a little.

"Alpha, the warriors are almost here. They said they would arrive in less than an hour. We need to go now if we want to meet them."

"Uh, okay…?" I said, making a fool out of myself and trying hard not to drool. She stood up after working on Josef and took my hand. Her hand was smooth, delicate and warm. Together, we went to meet with our warriors

****


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

**Alpha's POV**

Lights flashed. The ground shook. Powerful winds were blowing everything. The Chaos ship was goimg to land

From afar, the ship looked like a giant pistol with wings and a launch pad and extra rocket boosters. But up close, it's colossal. It was jet black and had little white and yellow specks, like the galaxy. It was actually mad like that so it can camouflage from at outer space. Every inch was polished and shining. The material it was made of was not found on earth and it was ten times more durable than diamond. The ship had massive arsenal of cannons and missiles at its top.

The ship _didn't_ fit at the dining pavilion. The wings almost hit the big house. Sure, it destroyed a few dining tables but nothing that can't be fixed.

The doors opened. **(I forgot what term I'd like to use, so let's just call them "doors") **Teenagers and some kids came out. A fit boy came out wearing glasses like Cyclops from X-Men…

Drake. Arrogant, powerful and a major show-off. He considers me to be his rival because he wants my position as Chaos' Commander. His chin had a terrible scar from one of his battles with a Spectral Dragon. He's about as powerful as Stephen but their way of thinking often decides who is stronger.

Next was Jade. Her trademark green hair flew in all directions from the wind. Her expression was cruel and strict. She was also a demigod, the daughter of Kratos, the god of power and sovereign rule, which is kind of bad because she also wants revenge. She had a not so long but pointy nose. But don't judge her yet as being like Clarisse. She's actually beautiful when she smiles.

Reality hit me a few seconds later. This is bad. Why did Chaos send me this Squad? He should know that these guys hate me.

You see, out of the four squads of the Chaos Warrioirs, I control 3 of them. The remaining branch became an outcast because it's leader, Drake hated me. He pleaded for Chaos to gather all the warriors who are either jealous or angry of me in one squad. Chaos saw it fit so that there would be no betrayal in any of the Squads. So basically, the Warriors were divided in two. If something bad happens and we aren't ready, bad things may happen.

The Campers drew their weapons, which were only knives and shields because weapons are not allowed at the pavilion. The Head Counselors told them to back down, but some wouldn't listen.

"They crushed our tables!" A child of Demeter said. "I didn't get to eat my cereal."

"My coffee spilled," a child of Hermes said. "Precious caffeine… gone!"

"My pudding is gone! Wait, I don't actually care. Wake me up once this is over," Hypnos' cabin said.

Drake raised his fist and a powerful gust of wind came out, throwing some campers off their feet.

"We come in peace!" Drake said. The campers didn't react.

"Okay, maybe not since we're here to battle monsters that could kill us, but hey, we're all friends," Drake gave them a thumbs up.

"Now that's just corny…," Lacy, one of the Aphrodite campers said. I've gotta admit, she was right.

Drake' eyes flashed murderously. Before he could pull the Aphrodite's hair out, Jade stopped him, which isn't exactly a good thing.

"Don't' mess with her Drake. She's not worth your time. Let me handle it," Jade said as she eyed Lacy.

Drew and some Aphrodite boys stood in front of Lacy.

"We won't let you hurt our sister," Drew said. She tried to be brave, but I guess Jade heard the hesitation in her voice because Jade smiled and licked her lips as if tasting their blood.

"We'll see about that," Jade said. She drew her javelin and lunged at Lacy. I decided to make my presence known and attack but Stephen beat me to it. He clashed with Jade in midair and shoved her hard sending her flying towards the ship. Some Warriors caught Sapphire and held her back, which was an amazing feat may I add, from fighting back.

"Ah, Vice Commander Stephen," Drake said. "I didn't know you hit ladies."

"I don't," Stephen answered back coolly. "So consider yourself lucky."

"I suggest we settle this peacefully," Drake laughed.

I stepped out of my observation (hiding) spot. "Why? Know you're gonna lose?" I taunted.

"Commander Alpha, It's been far too long since we saw each other, it's good to see such a fine person again."

"Maybe because you try to blow each other up when you meet," Sapphire interrupted.

"Maybe," Drake shrugged. "But I guess you wouldn't want to stir up a scene in front of these campers? But we could also, oh I don't know, blow up the camp, _accidentally_, if things go out of hand, no?

"You big nosed bastard!" Travis Stoll got up from his seat carrying his knife and charged at Drake.

"No! Stop!" I said, but it was too late.

Drake just smiled and easily disarmed Travis without any weapon and then hit his stomach causing him to crumple in pain. He draw his sword and got prepared to stab Travis.

"No, Travis!" Katie shouted.

Chiron and Thalia were at the edge of their seats, if only they brought weapons.

"Let this be a reminder of what happens when one of you go against us." Drake mercilessly said.

A loud screeching sound was heard across Half-Blood Hill. The sound of a thunderstorm. Lightning flashed. Several hit the ground and blasted Drake just in time before he could bring down his sword.

"For Rome! Senatus Populesque Romanus!" An old friend shouted clearly. Jason Grace, I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

Hundreds and thousands of Romans marched towards the dining pavilion. Each of them were equipped with roman battle armor and carrying swords, spears, bows, javelins and hammers. They wore their traditional purple shirt. Piper and Leo were leading the march with Reyna flying high with Scipio.

The Warriors were shocked, which gave the Greeks a chance to attack them, or at least tackle them and hold them on the ground until the military powered Romns came.

Jason suddenly descended from the sky above us. I didn't even see him earlier. His hair had gotten a little longer and was wielding an enchanted gladius complete with Roman armor.

He engaged Drake in swordfight. Leo set the archer's arrows on fire and then it rained flame. A giant elephant came and started rampaging around camp. Neither side was winning. This is war.

Bad, bad, bad. This isn't what I wanted. Sure, the warriors were unfair but we were her to unite and forget our grudge at both camps. I needed to do something.

I gathered energy and clenched my fist. Then I smashed the air around me, sending a rippling shockwave strong enough to silence the Warriors and Campers.

"Stop," I said, using my serious voice. "Warriors and Campers, stop the meaningless fighting!"

"Why? Who are you? Aren't you one of them?" The Hermes cabin shouted, which seemed to be the angriest because of what happened to Travis. Well, at least I got their attention.

"Yes we are with them, but we aren't actually with them?" I said. Even I was confused. "Anyways, we were sent here by Chaos to unite us all, to stop Gaea again and save the world. We need to all work together. If we don't, the world ends. The gods agreed with our purpose and wanted us to be friends. War is a bad thing. There is no winner, so please stop it all."

"Why? Who are you and what do you know about war?" Chiron said. Even he was doubting me now.

"Wait! Wait until I get there," it was Annabeth's voice. She was being carried by a suffering Will.

"That guy, the one with the sea green hood," she pointed at me. "That's my… That's our Percy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Alpha's POV **

What happens when a blonde girl says that she found her precious hero? Everybody starts reconciling and be best buddies and the Half-Bloods and Warriors of Chaos actually help each other to defeat Gaea, of course!

Wrong

The Greeks and Romans all turned their heads toward me, forgetting all about their fight with the Warriors. They approached me slowly, looking at me with more intent than ever, as if they'll see through my hood if they stare hard enough. For a second, I felt like I was in one of those zombie movies where the hero sacrifices himself to save his friends. Yeah, bad analogy.

The Warriors were also shocked, they just stood there looking confused. Some were whispering, "Percy who?" and "Commander is Percy?"

Clarisse was the first to break the silence. She screamed so hard I wished the Warriors kicked her butt earlier. She ran forward holding her magic spear, looking to skewer me with it. I sidestepped a second before it hit me then I did a roundhouse kick to the shaft of the spear, breaking it instantly.

She wasn't done yet. She tried to strangle me – or take my hood off – but I outmaneuvered her and quickly went behind her, tripping her in the process.

"Done yet?" I asked, faking a yawn. I don't usually tease people, but it's all part of the plan to make people thing I wasn't Percy Jackson.

Clarisse was huffing, and the other Greeks took this as an insult and all ran desperately towards me. The Romans were calm, not taking their eyes off the Warriors, who in turn didn't do anything. Heck, they wouldn't even do anything even if I was brutally murdered right then and there.

Fortunately, Stephen and Sapphire both came at the time I needed them most. Stephen made his hands spark dangerously and threatened anyone who comes close. Sapphire was using her best evil glare, just for me.

I then grabbed the both of them by their hips.

"Time to leave," I said. "Call me if you need me again, Half-Bloods."

I jumped as high as I can using some of my powers. From up above, I saw the destruction that the earlier fight brought. Some cabins and dining tables burning, the Big House's broken windows. All these because of a little misunderstanding?

I saw Zeus' fist and seeing as how I can't carry Stephen and Sapphire anymore, I decided to land there.

"Chaos' gym socks, that was scary," Stephen said. "The whole camp was like zombies saying 'Percy, Percy, O where thou art Percy?'

Sapphire laughed a little, but I knew that she was holding back. I already told her about my past and she knows that I hate this place. Stephen, on the other hand…

"Where are we anyway?" Stephen asked impatiently. "I haven't seen this place earlier… and what's up with this giant boulders that look like poop?"

I laughed. Sapphire blushed because of Stephen's boldness.

"You know, you shouldn't be saying that," Sapphire said.

"Why? Afraid some monsters may hear us? Don't worry cause StepheKnight has got your back."

"But you know, Sapphire's right," I said, ready to bring him bad news. "That Poop Pile over there, it's actually a place dedicated for your dad, Stephenerd."

Stephen's eyes widened, then ran towards Zeus' fist and said sorry and "Please don't hit me with the Master Bolt."

I looked at Sapphire. I was so busy here I haven't even had a proper conversation with her. She also looked at me, but also looked away immediately. Girls.

"Maybe we should stay here, wait for things to cool off," Sapphire said.

"Fun things aside Alpha, what were those campers saying?" Stephen asked, suddenly turning serious. "They were talking about someone called… Percy Jackson, was it?"

"Yeah, about that," I tried to hide the nervousness in my voice. I tried to think about some excuses, but none came to my mind. "Stephen, this is a very… touchy subject."

He raised an eyebrow at me then looked at Sapphire who just shrugged.

"Oh, so you don't want to talk about it then…," he said. Sheesh, he can be so dramatic at times. Stephen sighed. "Maybe I should go check what's happening back there. Make sure Drake's not causing any trouble?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," I looked at the ground awkwardly, trying to spare myself from shame. It isn't even funny. Think about it, if one of your bestfriends asks about your past and you don't answer them, how would you feel? It was not just a silly secret, it was a horrible nightmare and I didn't want to talk about it to anybody. I felt guilty, for keeping a secret from Stephen, especially since I told Sapphire my story. I didn't know why but it feels different when I'm with the both of them. I feel easier when I'm with Saph because it feels like she knows one of my deepest secrets and I know that I can depend on her.

"Alpha," Stephen said, snapping me back to reality. "If you ever need help, I am always here. Always, cause were friends."

He smiled at me before leaving, which didn't help my moods at all.

Once Stephen was gone, and out of hearing sight, I sighed loudly and sat onto the ground. It was dark and cold, maybe around 2:00 in the morning? I couldn't tell, but I knew that we should be sleeping right now. We Chaos Warriors have much more powers than any other beings but it puts too much stress on our body. One time, I slept through a whole day, which didn't make Chaos happy.

Sapphire looked like she wanted to go somewhere. I knew that she was also sleepy, cause she was staring at a long log and was probably wondering if that felt comfortable. I looked at her, then came closer.

"May I have this seat?" I asked, which seemed downright obvious since there wasn't anyone else around.

She smiled nodded.

"You know, I just wish that I have the power to turn back time," I said to her.

"And why is that?" She asked me, full of curiosity. Her brown eyes seems to glow in the darkness. Then I thought, I shouldn't be able to see anything in this darkness. Maybe this was also another power from Chaos. I don't know many of them really, cause Chaos is all – powerful, he might have given us tons of abilities.

"Because, I want to go back to the days when everything is so simple and easy to figure out. Right now, everything is happening so fast, we don't even have time for our personal lives," I said, risking a glance at her, hoping that she might take the hint.

"I wouldn't want that."

I turned my head so I could see her face. "Why not?"

She just smiled at me. "You really want to know?

"Of course."

"Because I wouldn't have met you if it wasn't for everything happening so fast," Sapphire just smiled at me. "In some ways, I'm thankful for the unfortunate events of your life."

I raised an eyebrow? What the heck was she talking about?

"So, you're thankful that I got kicked out of camp?"

"Sort of," she laughed so sweetly I couldn't hel but join her. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that she had been one of the major changes in my life.

I casually put my shoulder over her shoulder. She didn't protest.

"You feeling sleepy?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "Hey, can I use you like a pillow?"

"Um, sure, whatever makes you feel comfortable."

I leaned against a tree, trying to balance myself with Sapphire on top me, burrowing her face into my chest. My eyelids felt heavy. My body was drained out of energy. And for the first time since coming to back to Earth, I found peace and finally slept.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Percy's POV **

Being a Chaos Warrior is great. It gives you like a thousand more privileges than being a demigod. For example, saving the whole galaxy just gives that feeling of greatness to you. But some things never leaves, like demigod dreams, which sucks.

In my dream, I was in forest of some sort. It was different from the Woods at Camp Half – Blood. This place has a feeling of … "ancientness" to it. Trees as large as Drake's ego were all around me. Creatures long extinct were walking about everywhere. I thought, maybe Pan was sending me a message?

The thought disappeared clearly, because I suddenly saw the guy I fought earlier, Erebus, about fifty yards in front of me, in a large forest clearing. The clearing had a few tables and the trees were shading us from the heat. Maybe these place was a picnic spot for primordials. Then, one of my least favorite Primordial came. Gaea. She was wearing what looked like an elegant silk gown, only that its color was muddish, like she got bored of destroying Olympus so she just waded in the mud all day. Her face was sweet, like she just received an invitation to a funeral of one of the Olympians.

"Erebus," she said. "Brother, oh how long has it been since we saw each other?"

Erebus didn't change much at all after I fought him, he was still all black but has a figure, only his pupilless eyes seemed to be white.

"Hmm… maybe a few thousand millennia? I'm not sure, it's so long ago that I forgot…" Erebus answered, deep in thought.

"Tell me about it. The Olympians have been hindering my awakening, so I didn't get to see my family earlier. Especially my children…" Gaea said, her eyes tearing up a little bit. "And when I do wake up, what do I get? Father Chaos organizing a band of super powerful good – doers? No, that was too much for me, and here I was thinking that our father should be the most "chaotic" of all."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Erebus said."

"Did you accomplish what Brother Tartarus ordered?" Gaea smiled sweetly again, and I knew that Erebus was going to be in a hell lot of trouble.

"N – No," Erebus stuttered. "I – It's not my fault, Pontus didn't help! That son of yours did nothing but watch."

"Maybe, but if you're as strong as you claim to be, you shouldn't have trouble with kids," Gaea said, her smile turning into a devious one. "Don't fail me again, Erebus. I will not be tolerable next time."

"Yes, Sister," Erebus said, obviously upset that Gaea didn't punish Pontus.

"I heard Father sent his Elites here at earth, maybe were too much to handle for him?" Gaea said while magically making an apple appear.

"Well, they won't be of much trouble once the plan starts," Erebus said. He was clutching his head like it was going to explode anytime. Gaea doesn't seem bothered by it at all.

"No, we need a bit more time to prepare. The Olympians may be a piece of cake but Father is a different matter. Time is all we need, be patient, brother, we will soon have everything we desire," she said, then took a bite of from her apple.

Gaea's smile faded right after she said that. Maybe the apple she ate was rotten. Serves her right.

"Do you sense that, Erebus? It feels like an… intruder," Gaea said.

Whoops, looks like I was found out. Time to leave, is what I'd like to say, but unfortunately, demigod dreams doesn't have emergency exits.

I ducked, well, I ducked in the dream, not in real life.

"Maybe that was what I was feeling. A feeling of uneasiness and a presence, someone I have faced before.

Yeah, this someone just whooped your butt earlier.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Hades, I can't believe I'm related to you," Gaea said.

"The feeling is mutual," Erebus muttered.

Suddenly, he looked at exactly where I was, staring right at me, despite the bushed blocking me from their sight.

Gaea made a pulling motion with her hands, and when I blinked, she was right in front of me. Erebus morphed his hand and made it like a sword. Gaea raised her hand at him, motioning Erebus to stop. I don't know why, but I'm glad for that. On the other hand, Gaea might be thinking of more painful ways to kill me.

"Wait, I've seen this uniform before. An accomplice of Father, am I right?" she asked me.

I wasn't sure what to say so I just nodded.

"This guy, he was the one I fought earlier," Erebus said.

"Hmm, no wonder you lost, Brother," Gaea said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Do you know who this guy is?"

I tried struggling but I couldn't move. Gaea wasn't holding me or anything, although her hand was in a grip position. I thought, the Earth. It was obeying her will. Not exactly he earth but Gravity.

Gaea laughed so sweetly I felt sick.

"This guy, I met him before. One look and I already know who he is, even with his hood."

"Then why don't we just remove his hood so I may know," Erebus muttered again. I'm beginning to like this guy more and more.

Gaea came closer to me, until I could feel the warmth of her breath at my cheek. "Don't worry, Half – Blood, I won't tell anyone, yet. You have at least a month to prepare, then I will reveal everything to your friends. At the same time our master plan will unfold, and everything you hold dear will be crushed.

I Wanted to say some horrible things, but the first that came into my mind was, "Your breath smells like cat litter."

"You're lucky demigod, we can't hurt you while you're dreaming. Even if we do, it won't cause any pain into you real body. Oh and maybe I should tell you about your brother. On second thought, maybe not. You and him will meet soon enough. Be nice to Ken. Goodbye, Perseus Jackson," Gaea said.

The gravitational pressure was crushing around me, and as soon as I thought I was going to faint, was as soon as I woke up with a start, accidentally knocking Sapphire over…

**Stephen's POV**

Friends. No wait, Best Friends. That's what you call the people that you can share your secrets with. Unfortunately, Alpha doesn't want to.

On my way back to Camp, I was thinking of ways to get back at him. I'm not upset or anything. Just a little disappointed. Maybe if I tell Chaos about the backstabbing words Alpha says to him sometimes if he doesn't like the mission? Nah, too harsh. Maybe if… yes. I swear one day, I will have a secret, and I won't tell Alpha about it. Booyeah, Genius Stephen is genius.

I got back to Camp, and what I saw surprised me to say the least. I was more of shocked.

The Chaos Warriors were actually getting along with the Campers. Maybe after the big fight, they saw each other strengths and decided to be friends? Maybe.

Over the Big House, I saw a big crowd. They were all demigods, no Warriors. Keep this a secret but, for a boy, I was the kind to have to know about every gossip about anyone. It may give me blackmail material I may use someday. So I went over there and looked.

Everybody was crowding towards Clarisse. Looks like she was telling them a story.

"… And along with Annabeth's story, this adds further proof that that Alpha guy is Percy," I heard her say. Not this again. Actually, I had no idea what they were talking about in the first place, anyway. Who was that Percy guy? What did he do to get this beloved? And is Alpha really Percy?

Alpha didn't deny it but maybe he just doesn't want to crush the Half – Bloods hope. Luckily, nobody noticed me, they were too busy listening to Clarisse and looking the pen she was holding.

I recognized the pen as Alpha's. I saw him fiddling with it some time ago when he was really worried about asking Sapphire out on a date. Well, they weren't a couple or anything but it could've fooled me.

"That's Riptide," I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw Annabeth and my half – siseter Thalia behind me. It was like 2:30 in the morning, why was so many people still awake. What was Chiron doing anyway?

"Um, yeah, the pen," I said nervously.

"Do you know where Per – Alpha is?" Annabeth asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why should I tell you?"

Annabeth smiled at me while Thalia just scowled.

"I'm happy that Percy has been friends with a guy like you, Stephen, isn't it?" I nodded. "I see that you are very loyal to him, unlike us…" Annabeth said.

I shifted uncomfortably. People were also saying these things right from when I came to this Camp. And for the first time ever, I wanted to know what happened. What happened to Percy Jackson. I made up my mind.

"You guys… what did you do anyway?" I asked.

"Well, if you're going to stay here for awhile, you might as well know," Thalia said. "Let's talk somewhere else more private."

"I may not be able to tell you where Alpha is," I said quickly, not wanting to owe debt after telling me their story.

"It's alright," Annabeth said. "Just let him, know that we're sorry, and we want to make it up to him." Her eyes were getting misty. Oh man, I am not good with crying girls.

I nodded. We went towards what I recognized as Cabin One. Zeus'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**Thalia's POV **

We were heading towards my cabin. And by _we_, I mean me, Annabeth and a complete stranger that I really wanted to shove with Aegis.

I don't usually like to get hopeful, but what Annabeth says might be true. Percy is the Alpha guy. When Clarisse lost, we were shocked that she didn't go into berserk mode. Instead she only smiled deviously and showed us a pen I recognized too well. Riptide, Percy's old pen/sword. I was surprised, as far as I knew Percy took it with him when he disappeared. The chances of Riptide appearing and the Chaos Warriors are very low. Coincidence? I was beginning to get doubtful.

I opened the door to my cabin and I ushered them inside. The cabin was messy. Jason was also inside, cleaning up the mess. He was grumbling something. I grinned proudly. You need to be real badass to get the leader of hundreds of Romans to clean your cabin. The statue of Zeus was glowering down on us. Ha, Chiron told me that dad got his butt kicked by that Alpha guy. Let's just pretend that I'm angry at Alpha so that Zeus won't smite me.

Jason looked up and greeted us. I nodded and told him to get back to work or he won't get to see Piper for the next few days.

"You know, it doesn't hurt to be a little bit nicer to your brother," Jason said.

"It doesn't hurt either to clean up after your older sister, little bro," I said. I ruffled his hair a bit and sat down on my bed with Annabeth.

"Let's get back to business," Annabeth said. I knew she wasn't in the mood for small talk. She misses Percy more than all of us, wanting to say sorry for her mistakes.

"Sure, Annie," I teased her with the nickname, wanting to brighten up her mood. I picked up a leftover bag of chips from the cabin floor nd started eating while Annabeth was telling Stephen about Percy's story. She told him all about his quests and every little detail, like how cute Percy was when he drools in his sleep. Sheesh, didn't need to know that.

"So, Percy defeats Kronos, saves the day and…? Is that the end?" Stephen asked eagerly. Annabeth smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Nope, trouble doesn't seem to leave Percy. Hera sent him to the Romans in order to defeat the Gigantes," Annabeth said.

I groaned. This story is going on for hours. And I didn't even get to sleep! Good thing hunter training with the goddess of the Night kept me awake. Jason was also snoozing off in one of the beds, obviously tired from cleaning. He was occasionally rolling in the bed because of Annabeth and Stephen. He was saying things like "Awesome" or "Percy's amazing!" Ugh, Jackson gained another follower.

I looked outside my window. The sun was slowly rising, and it wasn't that dark anymore, maybe about 5:30 in the morning. There was nobody outside their cabins anymore, resting because we never know when Gaea would attack. And I don't think Drake and his goons are very dependable.

Annabeth yawned, but Stephen was still very much wide awake. He had taken off his hood and I saw that he had blond hair and electric blue eyes. His skin was very white and he looked like Jason. In fact, he looks a lot like Jason. I wonder…

"Maybe we should continue this tomorrow? I'm really sleepy now, sorry," Annabeth said. "You can come here tomorrow again, I'm sure Thalia wouldn't mind."

"Sure Annabeth, I enjoyed it," Stephen said. "Now I understand how all of you feel with Percy missing. I want to find him."

We said our goodbyes and Stephen left. Annabeth instantly collapsed on the bed.

"I can't believe it," I said.

"What?"

"You still haven't finished your story and you're asking him to come back tomorrow? Come one Annabeth," I groaned. My sleeping schedule is so off-track. Looks like I'll be Grumpy Thalia again later.

"I promised him I'll tell him Percy's adventures," Annabeth said with closed eyes. "Can I sleep here, Thals?"

"I'd like to say no, but seeing that you're ready to pass out from exhaustion, of course you can sleep here," I said.

"This is why I love you."

Not long after that, someone knocked on the door. It burst open, and we saw Chiron outside.

"Annabeth, Thalia, if I'm not disturbing anything, can you please go to the Big House. Alpha has told us some important information and we must discuss it immediately," Chiron said.

Annabeth just grumbled and threw a pillow at Chiron.

"Great. Just great."

Percy's POV lalalalala.

Warn Camp. Those were the first few thoughts that came into my mind after I woke up. Second was I needed to find Chiron. Thirdly was about how sore my body was. And lastly, Sapphire was groaning and rubbing her head on the ground.

Fudge, should've had better self-control.

She looked at me intensely, obviously thinking of ways to get back at me. I was going to explain what happened, but then I remembered my dream.

Gaea and Erebus planning about something. And more importantly, my brother. He's coming back to camp and he wants to meet me.

I stood up and helped Sapphire get up, and told her we need to find Chiron or Mr. D immediately.

"What? But it's only five in the morning!" Sapphire said. "They could be sleeping or something."

"This might be their last sleep if we don't tell them about my dream."

I told Sapphire what happened. She seemed to listen and we agreed on something. Trouble.

We ran together as fast as we could which is about as fast as Olympic runners. We could've been faster, but our powers were just… not there. Chaos invented this system. Our powers would only activate when our life is in danger or when we really, really need it so that nobody can abuse their powers. Unfortunately, this was not the worse that Gaea can throw at me.

It wasn't hard to find Chiron. Mostly because he was wearing horsetail curlers and two pairs of bunny slippers. Is this guy not afraid of the Hermes Cabin if they found out?

Chiron saw us and he flushed a little and told us to go inside the Big House. We waited in the Rec room while he "prepares some tea" or changes into something else.

Sapphire laughed as soon as Chiron left. I just smiled at her.

"Chiron… can't believe he wears something like that," Sapphire said in between laughs.

"Well he certainly has a unique sense of… fashion," I grinned. "but don't be so rude. He's immortal and has been through many changes in Western Civilization."

The front door opened and Nico di Angelo came. He was looking tired and grumpy. Who wouldn't be? It's like five in the morning. But then again, it's probably my fault that he's here.

"Back from the Underworld?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Um, how did you know?" Nico asked suspiciously. Big mistake.

I racked my brain for excuses. Unfortunately, it doesn't work too good in the morning. My brain was saying something like _Try again later. _

"Did you forget already? You told us that you were a son of Hades," Sapphire said for me. I gave her a thank you look. I was glad she wasn't mad at me for throwing her on the ground.

"Why does a lot of people think that I always go there during my spare time. It's so cliché," Nico argued to no one in particular.

"Why are you here again?" I said, wanting to change the topic.

"Chiron Iris messaged me. He said that the cabin counselors should be at the Big House for a meeting," he said.

A few minutes later, people started to fill the Rec Room. I recognized some like the Stoll Brothers and Will Solace, but there were many more that I didn't know. Leo, Piper and Reyna also came, along with some Romans. Annabeth, Thalia, Jason and Clarisse came last with Chiron. Clarisse glared at me, maybe she was upset that I mde her look like a fool.

"Demigods, I called you here for something important. I am very sorry for the urgency," Chiron glanced at Annabeth and she only smiled sheepishly at him. "But this is not my idea. Maybe we should let Alpha explain things."

They all looked at me, waiting and expecting. Maybe I should let Sapphire explain. And where the heck is Stephen?

I stood up, trying to be confident. "Last night, I had a dream."

I told them all about it. How I found Gaea and Erebus, planning about our doom and the power of gravity that she possess. I also told them about my brother and everyone instantly scowled just at the mention of his name. Thanks everyone, I feel so loved.

Everyone just kept quiet. "Hmm, any violent reactions?" I asked.

"We, uh, have something else to ask you," Annabeth said. Her voice trembling. I was not in the mood for this, not after my dream. She's going to mob me again.

"Maybe later, daughter of Athena. I just told you that all of our lives are in danger. Are you in a rush to die?" I said coldly. I knew I didn't meant it but it was the only way. Maybe we could plan something out.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening that much," she said, looking down. "There's just too many things in my mind."

"You? Not listening? How ironic," I said.

Clarisse stood up, her eyes glaring, though I could see something else in them. Hope.

"Stop it. Don't you dare insult Annabeth. She experienced more hurt than all of us here," she said.

"I don't know what she did, but I think she deserves it," I said. Sapphire tugged at my arm. I saw her looking at me like she didn't know me anymore. Even I was shocked by my sudden bitterness.

I sighed. I screwed up again. Everybody was giving me hostile looks. Annabeth was obviously hurt from what I said.

"Fine, I'm sorry," I grudgingly said. "I didn't meant to. I just took out some of my frustration at her."

"Not enough," Thalia said. "You heard what Annabeth said earlier right. We need to ask you something."

"Sure," I felt obliged to say yes. "Maybe at your cabin or somewhere else?"

"No, everybody here needs to know about this," Thalia said so seriously I felt anxious to just bust the wall and leave, I owe them this much.

"Earlier, when you fought Clarisse," she said. "You dropped something. Something you shouldn't have. Something only Percy Jackson has. Show her, Clarisse."

Clarisse took out a pen from her pocket. A normal ball point pen, then she uncapped it and it turned into a three foot long sword made of celestial bronze.

"Riptide," I was so shocked I didn't even realize I said the name of my sword.

Everyone in the room looked ready to gang up and hold me for interrogation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Alpha's POV **

Do you know that feeling when you want to bump your head against a wall for being so stupid? Or the one that the world will be better off without you?

It isn't a pleasant feeling. Trust me, I speak from experience.

I was wide awake now. Everybody was looking at me fiercely. Several demigods brandished weapons. The air around Thalia was cracking dangerously. Clarisse brandished a sword from nowhere and Annabeth looks like she wants to bear hug me to death. The only ones who didn't look menacing were the Stolls, who were wiggling their fingers, obviously getting ready to steal some wallets once chaos ensues.

I stood up from the couch. Sapphire looked at me like a deer caught in headlights. She was clearly surprised. It seemed a little backwards, I was the one who was going to be in big trouble if I got busted. If I do get busted. I could probably slip right out of here, without any of the demigods even noticing. But something didn't feel right.

I looked to the wall at my right. There was two windows, both looked brittle and could break if I applied the right amount of force. Maybe if I run at full speed and . . .

I took another glance at Annabeth. Her eyes held something, a mixed look of guilt and happiness. It was like she wanted to see me, but she also didn't want to face me.

Clarisse threw her sword at me, but it missed. I didn't even need to dodge. I just stared at her. She shook her arm briskly and I realized that she had been more tired than she looked. She stood up and grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and held me as tightly as she could.

Nobody else made a move. I was still staring at her. Was that hurt in her face? Guilt? Anguish? Maybe all three. I've never seen Clarisse like this. She was always one of the toughest girls I knew. And the way she's acting right now, it only happened when she took out Riptide. Was this because of me?

"Stop looking at me like that!" Clarisse roared in my face. "I hate it when people do that. They think I need their sympathy, especially that Percy Jackson."

I still remained silent, which was a bad idea because she kept talking. Maybe I should think of a smart retort to shut her up.

"Tell me," she said while everybody asked. The question they all wanted to ask and the answer to it. "Are you Percy Jackson?

"Maybe," I said softly, which earned me good punch to the face. I didn't mind it though, there was a much more important feeling at the pit of my stomach. My senses were tingling. My anxiety was rising.

Clarisse could've done more to me if Thalia and Chiron didn't held her back. "I don't care if you're the General of Chaos or whatever! You're a big jerk. I hope that punch wiped some of your arrogance away," Clarisse said.

"Stop it child," Chiron said. "This is hardly the time for that. You should apologize – "

"Never", Clarisse cut her off.

_BOOM! _A loud explosion rattled. It shook me out of my reverie. The anxiety I felt earlier at my stomach, it was rising slowly and I felt it vibrate on my whole body. My head hurts, everything going red. I clutched my chest and went down. I heard screams.

More explosions came from outside. Why now? I saw Sapphire and Annabeth leaning over me. Sapphire pressed her hand onto my forehead and started chanting something. Magic. Annabeth tried giving me some Ambrosia. I ate it without hesitation.

The wall of the Big House to my left suddenly exploded, sending some demigods flying. Some ran for the door and went outside to find safety. Only some remained.

Something was right outside the hole in the wall. It was walking through it and went inside the Rec Room. When I saw him, not it, I wished I could just stab myself with a dagger.

A boy bout my age was standing there, arms crossed. He had brunette hair and green eyes, but not like mine. It was more . . . leafy green. His arms had a few scars and he raises one eyebrow, looking very impatient. He looked at me instantly and smiled a little too deviously.

"Oh, another hoodie guy? I saw some of you guys out there. Of course, they were no match for me," he said proudly. Something in my head was ringing, like I should know this guy.

"Who are you and what have you done to camp?" Annabeth was still checking up on me, but she looked like she wanted to rip the newcomer's head off.

"Don't you remember me Annabeth?" The boy asked, feigning hurt. "How could you? I surely don't forget the girls I kissed before." He smiled again and I felt myself tremble. Nobody talks to Annabeth like that.

I managed a sitting position and faced him. "I'm sure girls don't forget the shame they feel after the kiss. They probably wash their mouths with soap eight times after that too."

"Don't talk so tough," he said furiously. "I kicked the butts of guys who were wearing the same clothes as yours and I'm sure you're just as weak as them."

I wanted to fight this guy badly and send him directly to Tartarus, but Sapphire was holding me down. "Don't. His power . . . it's like Chaos'".

She sounded afraid. Maybe I should follow her advice. He was staring at Annabeth, and I hated this guy even more.

Thalia activated Aegis, Jason took out his gladius and Will aimed his bow, straight at the guy's heart. The boy only laughed and held out his arms, as if telling them to try but nothing would happen.

"Alpha," Annabeth whispered. This was the first time she called me by my codenamed, which means it's dead serious. "I know who this guy is." She shook me while not taking her eyes off the boy.

I told her to go on.

"Remember when he said that he kissed me," she said and I frowned. Memories came back to me and the picture I was seeing in my head was just plain ugly. "I've kissed only two guys in my whole immortal life."

"Only two? Well, does it suck to be you".

"That's not the point. It was only Percy Jackson and . . . his brother."

Brother. Ding ding ding. Finally, I knew who this was. Gaea said that we were going to meet, but I didn't expect it to be this fast. In some ways I was mad, but I was also kind of glad. I can finally take revenge and show him what I could do with Chaos' power.

I drew my sword and lunged at him. At first I thought it was going to be an easy win, but he intercepted my strike just as quickly.

I rolled to one side and started landing blows at Ken. Slash, jab, parry, roll, duck, dodge, block, slam. We were evenly matched, or maybe not. I still haven't fully recovered from the headache I experienced earlier, and every strike made my arms go numb.

I lowered my guard for a bit and that was when he striked me. I tried blocking it, but he was too fast. Pain surged through my body as his sword stabbed my stomach. I feel down, panting.

Everybody looked worried. Jason looked ready to help me, but I shook my head at him. Let's face it, if a Chaos Warrior can't beat Ken, what can regular demigods do?

I stood up again. I was not careful, that was all. The hole on the wall was behind me now. Outside, lots of space. Maybe some Chaos Warrior can help me too, like Stephen or Drake. All I know is that I can't face this guy alone I in my present condition. Before I could even jump outside, I felt a kick at my chest and the next thing I knew was that I was flying outside. I crashed into a large tree and heard some bones in my body crack.

Ken went outside slowly. "Is that all you've got? I was right, you were just another weakling hoodie guy."

I glared at him. Last time I checked, my brother can't even beat a dryad in sword fighting.

"Where did you get this much power," I asked. "How did you beat all those Chaos Warriors without even breaking a sweat?"

Ken just laughed maniacally. "Where do you think? From the greatest Primordial, Gaea, of course. She gave me power in exchange for my unswerving loyalty. Nobody can refuse power, especially if it's this much."

Gaea. Shet.

I ran towards him and slashed my sword as hard as I can. He just blocked it easily. His strength, it was overwhelming. Some campers and conscious Chaos Warriors came to watch our fight. They all looked scared.

Annabeth, Sapphire and all the others came out of the rec room, looking frantic. Can't blame them, I was losing and the worst part was that I was losing to my brother while everyone was watching. It felt like losing my life all over again.

I willed all of my remaining strength to come out. I need it, If I was to take down this guy. I am not losing my life again. I repeated that in my mind all over again. Nobody is taking anyway from me. I am going to protect everyone that I hold dear, even if it means sacrificing my life.

I gathered all of it. I'm betting everything into this last blow. Standing up, I headed for Ken and feigned to one side, but he didn't eat it. I spun feigning blows to the left and right, moving constantly so that Ken might get confused and lower his guard down a bit. His eyes blazed as he was watching me. With no other choice, I struck my sword. He blocked it, crushing all my hopes.

But the moment our swords met, a large gust of wind rippled outward our clash. No, not a gust. It was more like a blast of wind, just like a raging tornado. The wind ruined my hair and jacket. I felt my hood fall off, but it wasn't my biggest worry. Ken wasn't any luckier, the force of my strike was strong enough to launch him off is feet and send him flying.

I saw him fall down, but he didn't stood up again. Maybe I won or maybe merely knocked him out. Chaos Warriors were swarming over his sprawled body. I saw Jade carrying some Black Chains. It can nullify some magic and certain abilities.

I felt my vision darken. My hands felt numb. I felt all my strength evaporate into nothingness. My legs felt wobbly and weary from standing. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Annabeth's face, really happy.

**Gaea's POV **

"You sure the kid can do his task properly?" Moros asked me.

Moros was the Primordial of doom. He was wearing a leather jacket with hidden bombs everywhere. His boots had metal spikes and his face looked weathered and his eyes were purple, the color of dead people.

"I'm sure he can," I said with confidence. "How hard could it be? Only some pesky demigods and Chaos Warriors. Nothing my Champion couldn't handle.

"I wasn't worried about them. I was talking about Granfather's own Champion. Alpha, isn't it? You heard what he did to Erebus. If he had that as much power as Chaos himself, then how are we going to win this war?"

I frowned. "Moros, you are the Primrdial of Doom. I chose you to accompany me on my own quest because this is your specialty, bringing terror and sending people to their doom. Besides, I was getting tired of Erebus and his meaningless failures."

"Yes, but my mother," he gulped. "She wouldn't be very pleased if I hurt Grandfather or something. And what we're gonna do would surely hurt him in more ways than one."

"Screw Nyx," I said. "You supported me because you know my side was going to win right?"

"Well, that was the idea. But your husband still hasn't fully woken. What chance do we have without him?"

"Stop doubting our victory, you'll jinx it," I said to shut him up. "I sent Ken to Camp Half-Blood for only one thing. He was to be a diversion while we go into Chaos' Headquarters in outer space. Without his General and one of the squads gone, our success is almost sure."

"Almost?" Moros leaned in, obviously displeased by the slight chance of us screwing up.

"Almost," I grinned and looked at the guests at the corner of our room. There were three of them, all wearing robes that looked like rags. Their faces were sour and scared after the torture I did to force them to cooperate with us. They were also one of the keys to our success, we needed full cooperation. "If the Fates can do their job properly and subdue Chaos before he can stop us."

The fate on the far right corner knit a pure black yarn. The middle one took out a huge air of scissors. I smiled in spite of myself. Perfect.

"All that's left is to meet Father. Come on, Moros. Time for a family reunion."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Alpha's POV **

My secret was out. Everyone knew I was Percy Jackson. Lots of new campers would come and ask my autograph. But that wouldn't happen until later. Right now, I was asleep, and probably having my worst dream yet.

I saw high tech computers and monitors flashing different places. The corridors were long and narrow, with different passages leading to different places. I saw the symbol of Chaos in a wall entirely dedicated to it. The symbol comprises of eight arrows in a radial pattern. The halls were decorated with different statues of Chaos, each bearing a one of his many names. I knew this place. It was one of our many satellite headquarters hovering over planets that need help. Right now, it was above Earth.

I walked to the control room. There was lots of steering mechanisms and, well, controls. Chaos was also inside. He was in his male form, which meant serious business. He seemed to be giving the situation at Earth special attention, since it was about his family. Who could have thought that your own children would plan to overthrow you? I guess that could be also said for Kronos when the Olympians defeated him. Even Ouranous. I guess history does repeat itself.

"Sir, Camp Half-Blood had been attacked. Vice Commander Stephen called. Would you like to speak with him, lord?" One of the Warriors asked. He had short hair and a muscular body. His hands were big and scarred. Maybe he was a son of Hephaestus.

"No need to call me 'lord', Seth," Chaos said. "Tell him that I'd like to speak with him. I need to know what happened. "

Seth typed something in his super computer and Stephen's hologram was there. Stephen looked around, then his eyes rested on Chaos. He bowed first then told Chaos the story.

"One of Gaea's men attacked. He caused massive destruction and a few were hurt. Commander Alpha defeated him and Jade used Black Ca\hains so that he could not escape."

"That's good. But Gaea's power is growing at a very fast rate," Chaos' eyes gleamed proudly. It looked like he was proud and frustrated at the same time. "Imagine, only one attacked and he sent Alpha unconscious and deal considerable damage. He even managed to bypass Camp Half-Bloods magical borders without Chiron or Dionysus noticing."

"They were very busy, sir. Alpha told his dream to Chiron. Chiron went to Mr. D and asked Dionysus to inform Olympus," Stephen said with such certainty that I would have thought he was there in the meeting."

Chaos raised an eyebrow. "How can you tell, Beta? Gamma told me that you were sleeping fitfully and didn't even wake up when there was explosions."

Stephen flinched. Chaos called him by his codename, Beta. Our codenames were from the Greek Alphabet. I was Alpha, Stephen was Beta, Drake is Gamma and Sapphire is Delta. Apparently, Stephen doesn't like it much.

"Annabeth told me, sir," Stephen looked at his holographic feet. "She's a counselor and knows more than anyone in Camp. She told me what happened."

Looks like Stephen was making friends. It was fine by me, as long as he doesn't fall in love with her. No, I'm not jealous. I just don't want Annabeth to hurt Stephen.

"Before Chaos could answer, the whole headquarters shook and buzzers were wailing loudly. Red lights filled the control room. Seth and other Chaos warrior's were typing so fast they're fingers seemed like a blur.

"Engine A is out, power in Sector E died out," Seth said.

"Sir, what's wrong? What's happening?" Stephen asked but his hologram suddenly disappeared.

Chaos grunted and slammed his fist on his chair. I heard cries outside. The ship was under attack.

"Our engine room is receiving heavy damage, sir," Seth said.

"Send all the Chaos Warriors there. Tell them to defend it," Chaos ordered.

Then it was gone. The lights, the alarms, the cries of help from outside the control room. The computers' lights faded and there was silence. Nobody was talking. Chaos made blue flames appear in his hand. Somehow, I can see through the dark. Maybe this was part of my dream. Someone wanted me to see this.

The door flew apart. Standing there was a man who looked like Ares. Leather jacket, combat boots and ripped jeans. His hair was bright red, then I realized it was fire. He had a bloody wound across his chest.

Next to him was Gaea. She looked delighted. Unlike the other guy, Gaea was completely free from wounds and bruises. Too bad.

Behind them was the Fates. The sight of them made my blood chill. They managed to look even older than before. They wielded a giant piece of scissors and a jet black yarn. They're eyes looked troubled, like they were controlled or forced from their will to do this.

Seth and the other Chaos warriors drew their weapons. My and instinctively went to reach for my sword. They were ready for battle. They know they couldn't win, but they will protect Chaos even if it meant losing they're lives.

Gaea wrinkled her nose. "Weapons, made from Distorted Obsidian. Father, surely you would not let your subordinates to hurt us, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. I would never even think about it. Chaos said in a stern voice. Then she pointed at Gaea. "But you are not my daughter anymore. You changed, and now I don't even know who you are anymore."

"How tragic," the guy with the leather jacket said. "Can we finish this quickly? I need to meet up with my daredevil friends."

"Silence, Moros." Gaea's eyes were gleaming, then she turned to Chaos. "Maybe we could do this without shedding blood, Father. If you'll help us destroy the Olympians, we will leave you alone."

"I didn't know that you've gotten so weak," Chaos said, trying to stall for time. "You're even afraid of the gods. I thought you've gotten a little bit smarter and devised a plan this time?"

"Oh, but I do have a plan," Gaea said enthusiastically. She probably wanted to brag about her supreme evil plan. "We have the Fates on our side."

Chaos didn't look scared, but he was trembling. "Why did you even bother coming here? You know that they alone can wreck Olympus. None of the gods stand a chance against your army with the Fates around."

"That is the problem," said Moros. "No god stands a chance. But you're Chaos Warriors are on Earth. They can defeat us, and the Fates powers come with a price. They can only use it once when used against an immortal. If you withdraw your forces and leave Earth, you will not be the first to experience what the Fates can do."

"Of course, we could never kill an immortal. But cutting your string would be equivalent to getting a thousand nukes blasted in your face. You may become so weak and wish to fade. Your power will decrease and your Warriors will lose theirs. Unless we make a deal. Stop interfering with what's happening at Earth," Gaea said.

Silence enveloped the room. Chaos stood very still like a statue. Gaea was waiting patiently for an answer. The Chaos Warriors all had their weapons drawn and waiting for and order.

"Promise not to hurt my Warriors," Chaos said at last. Seth and the others cried in outrage but I didn't hear them. My hearing was blocked and all my attention was on Chaos. This was wrong. I know that we could win, we can find a way, we always do. I can't believe Chaos was considering about retreating.

"No," Seth said. "You can't do this, sir. Nobody can scare you. You're the most powerful being. How could they talk you to leaving?"

"What about Commander Alpha? How can he get back?" another Chaos Warrior said.

"Stop, everybody," Chaos said hit me. Chaos knew he had no other choice. He wasn't afraid of fading. There are worse things than death for him. It was getting his Warriors hurt. He can't stand to see the men that he lead get crushed by his own misguiding.

"This is wrong," Seth said and threw his spear at Moros. He didn'move or even make an effort to dodge it. The sword stopped in midair, just when it was about to hit Moros' chest. Then I saw Gaea, her hand raised towards the sword. She was controlling gravity again. She threw back her hand and sent the sword flying. She raised her arms and all the weapons the Chaos Warriors were holding were suddenly moved towards her. She clenched her fist and the weapons were crushed, leaving behind black dust.

Moros opened his hand and bright light filled the room. Once the light died down, everyone except Chaos was gone. Seth and the others were nowhere to be found. Moros yawned and went back to Gaea's side.

"What have you done?" Chaos demanded. "This was not part of the deal. Nobody harms my family." Chaos growled, his body was now engulfed in flames. I've never seen Primordials fight each could get ugly. Personally, I'd ike Chaos to kick both of Gaea and Moros' immortal butt into oblivion, but the Fates were on their side. There was no sure way of telling who would win.

"Stop, Father," Gaea said menacingly. "With a single order, we could make you disappear. We actually have nothing to lose, but since you're family, I decided to let you live. Behave before I change my mind."

Chaos was still glaring at them both. Then he laughed, like a man knowing that his end was coming and that it was inevitable. He turned and I could've sworn he was looking at me. He winked at me. "Meet Tiresias. He knows the answer."

Before I could ask what he meant, he threw a fireball at Gaea. It hit her in the face and she went down. She was clearly not expecting the attack. Moros leaped into action, he had his sword drawn. Chaos caught his arm before Moros could swing it. He quickly twisted it and Moros screamed in pain, dropping the sword. Chaos picked up the sword and slammed the hilt at Gaea's face before she could stand up.

"Too bad," Chaos said. "We're in outer space. Your powers don't work in here."

Gaea just grinned. "I don't need them to defeat you. Moros, NOW!"

Moros snapped his fingers and a dozen ropes made of celestial bronze sprang out, tying around Chaos and making it impossible for him to move. Moros punched Chaos in the stomach. His eyes showed pain, but he didn't scream.

Gaea panted and stood up with difficulty. "I thought we had an agreement. I thought you understood. You had no chance."

"My dear daughter, I knew that I had no chance right from the start, not with the Fates around. And it was two on one. I rased you in Sparta, so I thought you knew how to fight fair. But it seems that being in Tartarus corrupted your mind," Chaos said, his mouth bloody after being punched again by Moros.

"I guess you can't have everything," Gaea shrugged. "With your defeat, the Olympians just lost all chances of winning. Nothing can stop us now."

"You're forgetting about my Commander at Earth, daughter," Chaos panted. "I reckon you already know who he is?"

"Of course," said Gaea with confidence. "But he is nothing without your power. He is not a threat to us anymore. Once we've eliminated Poseidon, he too will lose his sea god powers. Ingenious plan isn't it?"

"He saved the world once," Chaos inhaled. Moros was using him like a punching bag. Part of me wanted to tell Chaos to agree to Gaea and withdraw from Earth. We would stop, even if it meant the destruction of civilization. All this, just for the sake of Chaos. He gave us another chance and we will protect him with our lives. I felt guilty, ashamed, even. I could do nothing to stop them. I could only watch as Moros tortured Chaos. It was as if I could also feel the blows. "He'll do it again".

"One last question before we end your misery, father," Gaea said. "You said you knew that you had no chance of winning, then why did you attack us? You could've saved your life if you didn't provoke us."

Chaos looked at her a long time before answering. "I realized that I failed you. I didn't become a good father. Maybe that was the reason you fell and became evil. At first I thought that giving freedom to your kids meant good parenting. Don't control them, let them make their own choices. Guide them, but never interfere. Then I heard that most of my children became corrupted. I felt ashamed and responsible for them, so I created a group of people, giving them my blessing and power so that they could stop the evil that I have brought upon this world. At first, it was great. Then I realized the dangers of their missions. I became worried about them. I mourn if one of them passes away. That was the first time I felt like a parent."

Gaea was listening. Even Moros stopped punching Chaos. I was shocked. All this time, that was how Chaos felt. He became the parent that we didn't have and gave us affection and he treated us like his own children.

"I wanted redemption," Chaos continued. "I actually wanted my Warriors to meet you. All my Primordial children. I wanted them to show you that I changed and became a better father. All I wanted was for my family to be complete. I am sorry."

Gaea was staring at Chaos. I thought that his speech had somehow gotten into her and touched her soft side. Maybe she'll change her mind and let Chaos live.

"I'm sorry too, father," Gaea, motioned for the Fates. Chaos smiled at her warmly. I felt like my insides were turning to mush. My vision was getting unclear. I heard a loud snap and I knew that it was over. Chaos was gone. We lost our powers. We had no chance. Olympus will fall.

* * *

**Author's Note: I feel like this story is going to end soon. It might not reach Chapter 20. I already have an idea on how to end it, but I'm not sure if you guys will like it. I'm still not yet sure if I'm going to make Percabeth. I hope that you enjoyed reading this story. I'll also need to update fast because summer vacation here in my country is also going to end soon. School starts in June. Just hang on.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Alpha's POV **

I was beaten by my brother. War was going to happen any moment from now. Gaea threatening to destroy everything. No god stands a chance against them because of the Fates, and worst of all, our powers, the one that was supposed to help us win, is now gone.

I felt it the moment I woke up. I felt vulnerable, no more having the protection that Chaos gave us.

_Chaos_. He was also gone. Well, not exactly, but he can't help us anymore. His string was cut by the Fates. They say that the Fates also hold the destinies of immortals. That was why no god would dare stand up to them. They were supposed to be neutral during times of war, only cutting the strings of men who were doomed to fall in battle. How could Gaea persuade them to do something so unfair? They just tipped the favor to Gaea's side. I doubt that we even have a chance.

I sat on my bed and surveyed my surroundings. I was at the Infirmary. There was beds everywhere, some were occupied some demigods and Chaos Warriors. The walls and ceilings were decorated with different scenes from mythology. Hercules slaying the Hydra, Odysseus blinding Polyphemus and Zeus chasing Nymphs. Well that was disturbing.

I need to get out of here. I have to talk with Stephen or Sapphire or any Chaos Warrior. We have to do something. Chaos' sacrifice would not be in vain. We would get justice. That's why we were called upon. Protect and bring peace. But it was different now. No Chaos, no powers, no hope. Gaea could be ordering the Fates to cut the strings of the gods. We need to make a move before everything's lost.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember something form my dream. Something important. What were his last words to me? _Meet Tiresias. He knows the answer._

This Tiresias guy know something. I can't remember him from any of the myths that I know. Maybe I'll ask Chiron later.

I stood up and walked silently towards the door. The patients in the infirmary looked at me but said nothing. They were probably wondering how could I still walk without falling unconscious. Truth was, I can barely force my legs to stand. The advantages of having Chaos powers are now gone.

I stepped out of the Big House and felt my heart sink even lower. The whole Camp was damaged. The cabins were badly burned and the Demeter Cabin even had one wall missing. The Hephaestus cabin were working double time to repair the damages. The Ares guys were helping by carrying materials from one place to another, and the Romans were showing some new architectural design to the Athena Cabin.

I walked casually, minding my own business, when one of them pointed at me. Then I remembered that my secret was out. My hood fell off when I clashed with Ken. I didn't even bother putting it up earlier because I knew that it wouldn't fall off easily.

Campers swarmed all over me. They were talking in chorus, which made it hard to understand what they were saying. After promising that I would explain everything later and signing the forehead of one of the Aphrodite girls, I ran towards our ship.

The inside of the ship was supposed to be beautiful, but right now it looked like a hundred Telkhines just stampeded inside. The floor was littered with trash and some it looked like someone spilled soda on one of the walls. Chaos Warriors were also bustling about, holding their heads and moaning. Some tried to conjure fireballs while some jumped, trying to fly. They're powers were also gone. I need to tell them what happened. I owe them that much, but remembering what Gaea did to Chaos was just too cruel.

I went directly to the training room, knowing that I could meet Stephen there. Maybe Sapphire was also there. I opened the door and found them, talking.

"It just disappeared," Stephen said, looking at his hands. "I don't know why but . . ."

"How could this happen?" Sapphire said, shaking her head. "You spoke with Chaos, didn't you, Stephen? Did he tell you something?"

"He was asking for a status report," Stephen said timidly. "I just finished my story when Chaos' hologram got blurry."

Sapphire looked like she could murder someone. "You got cut off and you thought everything was fine? You should have consulted our engineers!"

"I thought it was perfectly normal. I mean, it always happens here on Earth," Stephen said unsurely. "Pollution interferes with our technology. Besides, the engineers here hate me."

Sapphire threw her hands up in exasperation while Stephen just shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know?" Stephen said. "You need to stop blaming me for everything bad that happens."

"I don't blame you. Well, not for everything, anyway."

"Oh really?" Stephen looked skeptical. "What about that time when a Sasquatch entered our campsite on the Planet Gomorrah?"

"You seemed to be good friends with it," Sapphire looked mad. "I mean, you were casually chatting with it."

I cleared my throat. I thought it was the perfect time to cut their conversation. It was going nowhere.

"Hey, Alpha," Sapphire said while quickly fixing her hair. Sephen, however, was watching me carefully.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Alpha?" he said. "Or should I say, Percy Jackson?"

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner," I said. "But we have bigger problems than my identity. Maybe if we survive, I can tell you a thing or two about my former life."

"Are you kidding?" Stephen said incredulously. "We've known each other for, like, hundreds of years and you didn't even say anything to me. And how come you told Sapphire all about it and not me?"

"All right," I said, annoyed. "What do you want to know? But make it quick."

"Just kidding," he grinned widely. "Annabeth told me all about you. I wouldn't get mad at you, I mean, you're like my hero now."

"Whatever," I glared at him while he smiled shyly. "You might have noticed, but our powers are gone. I can't feel the presence of Chaos in me anymore."

"Yeah, we noticed," Sapphire said. "I didn't feel my extreme endurance when I fell off my bed earlier."

She shot me a look and winked. I gave her a look that said: _let's talk about it later. _

"Mine too." Stephen rubbed his forehead and his face looked like he remembered something painful. "I tried to be intangible but I crashed into a wall."

"I know why it happened." I said before I can stop myself. Telling them that Chaos can't help us anymore . . . it was like squashing our beliefs of justice. It would crush our fighting spirit.

"Chaos was defeated by Gaea," I blurted out.

"What? You can't be serious, Alpha. That . . . that's just a joke right?" Sapphire said, but her face held no trace of expecting a joke. She knows that I never mess around when it's about Chaos. She know that I anyone believes in Chaos more than anyone else, it was me, because he gave me another home. I still do, and if risking my life means that I can bring him back, I'll do it without a second thought.

I didn't speak. I didn't trust myself to say what I saw in my dream. I ust stared at them, and they did the same. Stephen was thinking hard, his hand on his forehead, while Sapphire looked like she was in conflict with herself.

"It's true isn't it?" Stephen said after a long moment of silence.

I opened my mouth to congratulate him on finding it out first, but the training room opened and I saw Drake. His red hair looked like fire, because it was filled with gel, and it was sticking out in every direction. His eyes were sleepy and tired, like he didn't sleep the whole night.

When he saw me, the drowsiness form his face disappeared, and was replaced with anger. His eyes were burning, literally. I thought fast, and I remembered that before Drake was turned into a Chaos warrior, he was half-human, half-ifrit. He was forbidden to use his ifrit powers because he draws them from hell. The angrier he is, the hotter his flames become. But now that Chaos is . . . weakened, I guess he can use it freely now.

He lunged at me, his body turning into red hot flames. He was fast. The flames increased his propulsion force. He grabbed me, his hands turning into claws and ripping my clothes. I felt like I was inside a very hot furnace. We slammed into a wall, and Drake bared his now sharpened fangs and was going to rip my head off.

A lightning bolt hit his face before he could bite me. I looked at Stephen and saw that his hands were glowing and smoking. He summoned the lightning bolt, working his Son of Zeus powers. I stood up quickly. Drake was clutching his face, howling in pain. His voice had gotten more feral and vicious. When he removed his hands, his face was burning but fire was quickly reforming it.

"You," he pointed at me. "What have you done?"

"Nothing," I said briefly. "I didn't do anything. Your face did always look that bad. It actually looks like an improvement."

He howled again, but eyed Stephen. He then laughed, but it sounded more like he was trying to get a hairball out.

"Burn in Hellfire," he opened his mouth and unleashed hot white flame. "You're always in my path when I try to harm Alpha. Fight your own fight, kid."

Stephen rolled to one side, and the flame missed him. It hit the wall of the training room instead and produced a large hole. Chaos Warriors were peering at the hole, probably wondering what's causing all the noise.

Drake turned his attention to me again. I ran sideways and grabbed my sword. He lunged again and I jumped forward a second earlier. Drake tried to slice me with his claws, but stopped instantly. His body was now bigger than before and his hair and eyes were on fire. His feet also had feet that would've made Big Foot proud.

I glanced at Sapphire and I saw her deep in concentration. She had her arms stretched out, as if trying to stop rake from hitting me, but I kne that it was her. Sapphire has the gift of telekinesis and telepathy. She can also read minds when she wants to.

I jumped and slammed the hilt of my sword to Drake's head. I heard a satisfying crack and he went down. Chaos warriors were now rushing towards us, trying to stop the fighting, but I didn't let them stop me.

I felt a pain in my gut. The pain I usually feel when I was going to do something reckless and big that it can leave me unconscious for a few days. Drake stood up and saw what I was doing. He took in all the air he can get, and unleashed it all on a blast of flame. I briefly saw the floor of the training room melting before I was overwhelmed by my own concentration. My body and mind worked on autopilot. I thrust my clenched fist so fast it left a faint crack on the wind. Large amounts of water came out of. I don't know where it came from, but I knew that I was the one who did it. The water met with the flame and they expelled steam and blocked my vision.

I heard a muffled scream. I was panting now. I looked down and saw that the floor was flooded with water. It was only below my knees but it was still a lot, considering the size of the training room. Two figures came closer to me, and I recognized them to be Sapphire and Stephen. Stephe put a hand on my shoulder, and Sapphire clutched my hand. I realized that they were scared. It was their first time to see Drake act like that. They never thought that he would go as far as changing into his Ifrit form to attack me.

Once the steam cleared, I saw that a couple of Chaos warriors were using magic to heal Drake.

"Alpha, you bastard," he spat at me. "It's all your fault. Nothing good ever happens when your around."

"What are you saying?" I demanded. He was the one who attacked us but he was the one who was angry. If anyone deserved to be furious, it should be me. Fighting doesn't solve our problems. And we've got tons of those.

"It's gone," said Drake. "Don't you all feel it? Or rather not feel it? Our powers from Chaos, gone."

He addressed the other Chaos Warriors, and they all nodded and said words of agreement.

"And do you all know why?" Drake's voice got louder. "It's because of our wimpy Commander."

I tried to move and smack him, but Stephen held me back. Sapphire was holding my hand so tight, it was starting to hurt.

"Chaos saw his battle with his brother and he saw Alpha get beaten," Drake said, almost pleading. He sounded very convincing, maybe he took drama lessons from Aphrodite. "Chaos lost his trust on us, because if our Commander got defeated, then we would also suffer the same fate."

"He withdrew his powers from us, probably finding worthier champions than us. I accept the fact that we are not worthy of being Chaos' servants, but we should have been given a chance to prove ourselves. We should not be lead by a fool. We need a new leader, a new face with new ways of obtaining peace and justice that Chaos wanted us to protect!"

A loud cheer of agreement rang out. Drake was grinning at me triumphantly.

"That's enough. Let's go," I said to Stephen and Sapphire. "Bring all the things you need. I have a feeling we won't be coming back here for a long time."


End file.
